


Love Goes

by Amberskies1929



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Protective Steve, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberskies1929/pseuds/Amberskies1929
Summary: A story of the progression of love between Wanda and reader with each chapter inspired by different Sam Smith songs. With some protective Steve thrown in for good measure. Tumblr saw it first. (I'm bad at descriptions, sorry)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 171





	1. Latch

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, part 1! Inspired by Sam Smith’s “Latch (acoustic)” so full experience would involve listening to it lol if you wannt. I hope anyone reading this enjoyed it!

_"You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down... If there are boundaries I will try to knock them down.”_

  
Despite everything in her life pointing to the contrary, Wanda spend the majority of her life believing in love. Life was cruel and took and took from her endlessly, yet deep down she believed that one day there would be more than that.

When she lost Pietro, she knew she couldn’t believe that anymore. Her only constant, the one she relied on most in this world was cruelly torn away from her. She was alone. Truly and utterly alone for the first time in her life, and it terrified her. It was clear to her that life had decided happiness was not in the cards for her. If life had decided that she didn’t deserve love or happiness, then she didn’t see a point in fighting it any longer. With steely resolve, she retreated into herself and found solace in her loneliness and the emptiness in her heart. 

Despite being a new Avenger, she refrained from getting to know anyone on the team or allowing them to know her. Wanda had established a routine that kept them all at arm’s length despite numerous attempts to reach her from each of them. This worked fairly well for a month.

Then you walked through the doors and everything changed.

Steve had brought you in temporarily to further the Avengers training with your powers as he was your mentor of sorts. Almost immediately you were drawn to the girl with sadness in her eyes. It didn’t take the advanced skills of a trained assassin to notice that she was withdrawn and perpetually alone. Your heart ached for her. If there was one thing you understood in this world, it was loneliness. You knew what being alone in this cold world felt like and you would never wish it on anyone. You sensed it the moment you met Wanda and you wanted nothing more than to help her bear that heavy burden. To do anything you could to take that pain away from the beautiful stranger who had mesmerized you from the very first glance. As far as you were concerned, she was now your mission.

As cliché as it sounded, Wanda also felt an instant connection with you. Regardless of the connection she felt with you, her walls remained up. She made it her own mission to avoid you at all cost. Too scared to let anyone close again and unwilling to even consider taking the risk. Despite her efforts, you still managed what countless others before you had failed to do. You broke through Wanda’s walls as though they were made of paper. You both gravitated towards one another naturally and you understood that not all situations required words. She appreciated that.

In the beginning you would just sit with her and listen to music, both comforted by one another’s mere presence. Neither really understanding it, but seemingly seeking it. Eventually sitting together transitioned into small talk. Small talk developed into sharing small tidbits of one another’s life. Small talk led to deep conversations which often involved a lot of comforting. Slowly but surely you were helping her heal. 

You two quickly became inseparable. As much as it surprised the other Avengers, they were all just glad to see Wanda with a little less sadness in her eyes. To see Wanda accept help.

After a few weeks, Steve announced you had been formally asked to join the Avengers and had accepted much to Wanda’s dismay. While she had developed a bond with you, she knew that you staying meant that her already fragile heart was facing the threat of even more heartbreak. Staying meant that she would only come to care for you more. Staying meant she could potentially lose you – her last glimmer of hope in this unforgiving world.

Despite her fear, staying away from you had become impossible for her. 

It wasn’t until she learned about your past that she understood. You had been sitting with her quietly on the roof of the compound as usual, soft music playing in the background. That’s when she decided she couldn’t take it anymore. “Why?” she asked with a steady voice as she faced you.

“Hmm?” you hummed, as you turned to meet her questioning eyes, clearly confused by her sudden words.

“Why do you care about me? You barely even know me.”

You looked down and began twisting the rings on your fingers with a furrowed brow. Enough time had passed, and Wanda was about to ask again when you began speaking, your voice solemn. “Because… Because I know what it’s like to be you. I know that sometimes the only way to save yourself from drowning is to accept the hand that is offered to you no matter how much you’d rather sink to the bottom.” 

Wanda studied you for a moment, trying to keep her features neutral but her eyes gave her away. She was surprised. “And how would you know that?”

“We’re more similar than you think.” You replied, which was a cop-out answer. You were just trying to ready yourself in order to tell her of your own past.

“How?” She asked insistently.

Again, Wanda noticed you begin spinning the rings on your fingers. A nervous tick she picked up. “Before I met Steve I was a lot like you.” She opened her mouth to speak, but you merely held your hand up to signal you weren’t done yet. “I’m getting to it. I was a product of Hydra too. Not a volunteer exactly, but I never put up a fight to leave. I stayed for the promise of guaranteed safety for my little sister – Anna- if I cooperated.”

Wanda’s breath hitched. “Y/n-,”

“Hydra had taken my parents years before. I couldn’t let them take her too. Then my powers developed. Developed into something that they could use to harm innocent people. I became their new weapon… but, I couldn’t do it. I refused. A few days later they tied me down and brought Anna in th-then they took her from me. Right in front of my eyes.”

Wanda’s eyes watered, she understood your pain and she finally knew that you understood hers as well. She took your hand in hers and held it tightly. “You don’t have to tell me more.” She whispered.

You shook your head, “You shared your entire past with me. It’s only fair you know my own. After they took Anna I lost control and don’t remember much of what happened but when I came to the majority of the building was in rubble and I was ready to lose myself in the rubble as well to be with Anna once again. That’s when Steve found me. He knew what I was trying to do and didn’t let me. He knocked me out,” you chuckled slightly, “After I awoke again, he sat with me and offered me help, offered me another option in life. It was like I could hear Anna’s voice in my head and she told me to accept, so I did.”

“You accepted the hand that wanted to save you from drowning.” Wanda whispered, squeezing your hand once more.

With a small smile, you nodded. “I did. I had no control over my powers though, so Steve took me to Fury who helped me train for about a year with Steve constantly checking in on me. Now here I am. An Avenger. With you. Offering you a hand, hoping to save you from drowning.”

Wanda closed her eyes for a moment and took in everything you had just confided in her. She took note of your hand still steadily in her own. A life raft. She took note of how for the first time since she lost her brother she didn’t feel alone.

“I don’t think I want to sink to the bottom anymore, Y/n.” she whispered, finally opening her eyes and looking into yours with raw emotion. “Just- just don’t let go.”

You noticed the vulnerability in her eyes as you collected her in your arms, feeling her bury her face against your neck, her tears coating your skin. “I’ve got you, I won’t let go of you.” You whispered into her hair. 


	2. One Day at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background, this takes place after a mission gone wrong and the reader comforts Wanda. Inspired by Sam Smith’s “One Day at a Time”

_“We’re neither saints or sinners, so leave your history behind. Let’s grab a bottle and take it one day at a time.”_

The stars were noticeable, a simple rarity in a city like New York. Unfortunately, that wasn’t what brought you to the roof of the compound tonight. It only took a moment before you spotted her off in the distance laying on her back and looking up at the same sky you marveled at just a moment before. Silently you made your way over to where she was and took a place next to her. You knew that what she needed right now wasn’t to be bombarded with questions, but rather to know that she wasn’t alone.

You both had laid there for what must have been an hour when she finally tilted her head to look at you, her voice raspy from lack of use. Her accent tinged her words from the distress she obviously felt, “It was my fault, you know.”

“That isn’t something that I agree with you on.” You mumbled with a shake of your head as you met her eyes.

Wanda frowned, “It clearly is. All the news articles said I was at fault.” She raised her phone and clicked through it for a moment before you took it out of her hands.

Before she could protest you shut off the phone and tucked it into the inside pocket of your jean jacket. “Let’s turn off the phones tonight and…” You trailed off and turned your head skywards once more with a hint of a smile. “Focus on the stars.”

It was clear that your response wasn’t what Wanda was expecting as she turned her head skyward again, her brow furrowed in conflict. “Okay.” She mumbled eventually, reaching her hand out in the space between you searching for your own hand. Searching for a life raft.

Almost out of reflex, your fingers interlaced on contact and you squeezed her hand reassuringly. You stayed in the comfortable silence for a moment before you spoke up once more, your voice quiet, “We’re not saints, Wanda, but we’re certainly not evil either. All we can do is take each mistake one day at a time and know we are more than them.”

You could feel Wanda playing with your fingers, seemingly deep in thought. “It all just feels so heavy. Every mistake, every wrong step…” She whispered out, refusing to make eye contact.

Again, you squeezed her hand and hoped she’d look at you as you spoke, “Hey…” she finally looked up, “You know that you never have to bear that burden alone, right?”

“I know, we’re all a team and I can talk to- “

With a shake of your head, you interrupted her, “I know that’s true, but I’m not talking about the spiel that Rogers gives us all for orientation. I mean... I’ll always be here for you, Wanda. Unconditionally and always on your side. For whatever you need. Even if that means just laying here with you and staring at the sky until you feel better.”

Wanda’s eyes seemed to glisten slightly, “It just feels like I’m never going to change how they see me because of my past.”

Hesitantly you lifted a had to her cheek, your thumb caressing gently. She leaned into your touch. “Leave your history behind. We live in a world of constant reinvention. You just need to remember that it’s never too late. Maybe not to change how they see you, but how you see yourself.”

Her own hand raised as she rested it over yours, “I’ve done so much wrong though.” She replied sadly.

Making sure your eyes stayed connected, you answered her. “There is nothing that we’ve done wrong that can’t be made right. We’ve all done things that we wish we could undo, like I said, we’re not saints. What sets us apart – what sets you apart – is that you’re willing to do anything you can for what is right. Even if it comes at a great cost to you. You’re good, Wanda. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says because they don’t know your heart.”

For the first time that night Wanda’s lips turned up slightly in a small smile as she leaned even further into your hand. “Thank you.”

The small action made your heart flutter in your chest, “Is there anything else you need? Something I can do?”

“I’ve got everything I need here. With you.” Wanda whispered.

There was comfortable silence between you both as you each just stared at one another before you noticed Wanda’s eyes flicker down to your lips. With a nervous breath you summoned the courage and began leaning forward, nearly sighing in relief when you noticed Wanda begin to lean in as well. Then your lips touched, and it felt as though the puzzle piece you’ve been searching for your whole life had finally been found. You felt complete. Wanda pulled you closer and you just hoped she felt the same. 

After a few moments you both pulled away with a smile.

Shyly Wanda tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I’ve been waiting for that since the day you walked into the compound.”

Breathlessly you chuckled, her words causing your heart to hammer in your chest. “So have I.”

“One day at a time, you say?” Wanda repeated your earlier words back at you as she rested her head on your chest with a content smile on her lips.

“One day at a time.” You echoed with a matching smile as you began to comb your fingers gently through her hair.


	3. Fire on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by Sam Smith’s “Fire on Fire”. Once again, post- Age of Ultron and pre-Civil War. Hope you like it! :)  
> Just fluff featuring Cap and Clint being protective and supportive father figures lol.

_“Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older, maybe it's all that I've been through. I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder and how I see myself with you.”_

Wanda took a seat on the mat of the training area and took a sip of water as her mind wandered to you (as it often did). It had been several months since you and Wanda had officially been together and to say it was going well would be an understatement. You two fit together like pieces of a puzzle and the rate at which she fell for you absolutely stunned her. She hadn’t felt this much love in her heart since she lost Pietro. She didn’t think she ever could again… until you. 

Never in her life had she felt something this intense – she never thought she was capable of feelings this intense. In her past she knew there was very little opportunity for love, but even if there was, she couldn’t imagine replicating this. Wanda knew you were special. What she found with you was special.

Those three little words had been on the tip of her tongue so many times, yet she could never find the courage to utter them to you. The remnants of the fear of losing those she loved still weighed heavily on her. It was something she was working on. Despite her fear of uttering those three words, there was no doubt in her mind that she was completely and hopelessly in love with you. 

The sound of a throat clearing startled her out of her thoughts as she snapped her head up to meet the eyes of Steve who was smiling down at her amicably. “Wanda,” he began, “I was hoping we could have a word.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be running training?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

Steve chuckled and gestured to the empty room which Wanda hadn’t noticed until that moment. “We just finished up a few minutes ago. How’s about that word?”

Wanda spun a single ring she wore on her finger nervously as she nodded. “Sure, Steve.” She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Steve was very protective of you and she was well aware of that, so it was only a matter of time before this talk happened. 

Steve offered his hand out to help her up which she easily accepted. “Let’s take a walk.” The walk was wordless until they left the compound which didn’t help Wanda’s nerves in the slightest. “You have nothing to be worried about, Wanda.”

“How did you- “

A boisterous laugh escaped his lips, “You look like I’m about to murder you any second now.” 

Wanda merely shrugged and nodded with a small smile, “Fair enough.”

Steve’s expression became serious once again as he regarded Wanda, “I’m just going to cut to the chase. I think you’re a good kid. You’ve been through situations that would have left even the strongest soldiers on their knees and came out stronger than before. I respect that.” 

She sensed there was a ‘but’ in his speech and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what it was.

With a flat expression he continued, “I know you’re dating Y/n, and I’m sure you know my history with her. I don’t know if it’s because of how I found her, but I’m very protective of her, Wanda.” 

Her gaze fell to the floor at his words as she nodded understandingly. “You don’t think that I’m good for her.” She whispered and refused to allow herself to look up at him and see the pity on his face.

Immediately Steve stopped in his tracks and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her as well, “What? Wanda, no,” he rushed out, a bewildered expression on his face, “that’s not what I’m saying at all. That’s actually the opposite of where I was going with that.”

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows and finally looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. “It is?” 

With a nod Steve continued, “It is. In fact, I think that you two are perfect for each other. It’s clear that you bring out the best in one another and have helped each other heal. I just –“ he rubbed the back of his neck, “Be gentle with Y/n. I know you understand what she’s been through more than anyone, but it’s still a lot and I worry about her.” 

“I will be, she’s helped me more than you know.” she replied quietly. 

A thoughtful look overcame his features, “It’s been nice seeing her so happy. Seeing you both happy. Seeing her happy is something I never thought I’d see when we first met. You’re a big part of that. Just take care of her, okay?”

Wanda nodded seriously, “I promise I’ll take care of her, Steve. I-I… I love her. I want to do everything in my power to keep her happy too.”

“You love her?” Steve questioned happily with an excited smile.

Bashfully, Wanda tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled back at him. “I do. I just haven’t told her yet.”

Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulder and spun her back in the direction they came from. “In that case, let’s get you back to your girl then.” They walked a few paces when Steve spoke again, “She loves you too, you know?”

“You think so?” she questioned insecurely. 

With a steady and sure voice, Steve replied, “I know so.” 

Back at the compound, you were looking for your girlfriend, a bit confused as to where she could have gone after training. You wandered into the kitchen with no luck as the only person there was Clint who was seemingly reading the newspaper at the kitchen counter. “Clint?” you called out.

He hummed but didn’t look up from his reading.

“Have you seen Wanda? I’ve been looking all over for her.” You took a seat next to him and rested your head on your folded arms petulantly. 

Clint chuckled as you watched him fold his newspaper and turn his attention to you, “Don’t pout, kid. I think she just went on a walk with Cap.”

Your head perked up curiously, “Really? Do you know why?”

Again, Clint chuckled. “I think you know why, kiddo.” You swatted his arm when he smirked.

With a groan you buried your head in your arms, “Damn Rogers and his outdated ideas of dating.”

From where you were seated you could hear Clint clear his throat which made you lift your head and eye him wearily. “That reminds me. I was hoping we could have a chat too.”

Skeptically, you nodded, “This feels like a set-up.” You mumbled.

Clint pressed on with an indifferent shrug, “It kind of was. I wanted to talk to you about Wanda.”

You stared at him in silence for a few moments, “… I’m getting the talk, aren’t I?”

“You sure are. Now, shut up so I can get through this.” You mimed zipping your lips which caused him to roll his eyes and try to fight back a smile. “I owe a lot to Wanda. Her brother gave his life for my own. I see her as a daughter of sorts now. I always wished I could do more to ease her sadness, but then you came and did what none of us were able to. You made her smile. I appreciated that so much.”

A small smile to him was your only response as you sensed he wasn’t done quite yet.

He placed a firm hand on your arm, “I have no threats for you in this talk. I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you found happiness with one another. Don’t lose that. Not that you need it, or probably care, but you have my approval.”

With misty eyes you hugged Clint, “Of course I care. Thank you, Clint.”

You felt him hug you back. “Don’t hurt her, okay?”

Pulling back from the hug you firmly nodded. “I would never intentionally hurt her. She means everything to me.”

“Sounds like love to me,” Clint teased playfully.

The room went quiet for a moment before you spoke, “I can’t see my life with anyone else by my side.” 

Clint knowingly pat your shoulder, “So, it really is love.”

“It is. I love Wanda.”

“Y/n?” 

With wide eyes you turned to the direction the voice came from quickly. “Wanda!” you exclaimed as you noticed her enter the space with Steve who was smiling proudly at you.

With a clap of his hands, Clint stood up and walked over to Steve, “Looks like that’s our cue, Cap. Y/n, Wanda.” He rushed out as he exited the kitchen, followed by Steve who merely winked and saluted you before following Clint out.

When you turned your attention back to Wanda, you found her watching you with a soft expression on her face. “How much of that did you hear?” you asked as you wrung your hands nervously.

Wordlessly she stepped forward and took hold of your hands. Her expression now nervous. “I heard… enough…” She trailed off as she ran her thumb over the back of your hand passively, “I love you, Y/n.” she breathed out.

You stared at her for a moment, just reveling in her words and searching her eyes, finding nothing but love. Without hesitation you surged forward and connected your lips, hoping to pour every ounce of love you felt in your soul for her into the kiss. You only broke apart when the smiles on both of your faces made it too difficult to continue. “I love you, so much. You are my only direction, Wanda.” You whispered. 

With your words, every single fear Wanda previously felt vanished and all that remained was the love she felt for you. 

She leaned her forehead on yours, a loving smile on her face. “And you are mine, moya lyubov. You are perfection to me. You saved me.” Happiness blossomed in your chest as Wanda connected your lips in another passionate kiss. 


	4. Like I Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, post- Age of Ultron and pre-Civil War. Loosely inspired by Sam Smith’s “Like I Can”. Let me know your thoughts! :)  
> Warnings: A potential cavity with the cuteness that may or may not be in this chapter.

_“There may be lovers who hold out their hand, but they’ll never love you like I can.”_

“Wanda?”

The girl in question looked up in confusion from her place on her bed when she heard a knock on the door and the sound of your voice. “Y/n? Since when do you knock?”

“Can I come in?” You replied completely ignoring her question, but she could sense the smile in your voice.

Wanda shook her head, a smile of her own covering her features. “Only if you can guess the magic word.” 

There was a beat of silence, “I love you?” you answered which made her smile widen.

“Nice try, the magic word was ‘capsicle’, but you may enter either way.” She said in her most formal tone as she snickered.

Slowly she watched the door to her room creak open as you poked your head inside, a playful smile spread across your lips. Her heart fluttered at the sight. “You realize that this is practically our room since you live here 99% of the time and all your stuff is here. You don’t have to knock.”

You stepped in fully, but a hand remained behind your back which she took note of curiously. “I know. I just wanted to ask you something.” You answered cheekily.

Her head tilted at your words, “And that would be?”

With a flourish you pulled your hand from behind your back and revealed a bouquet of purple violets and white dittanies. “Will you be my date to Tony’s party tonight?” The bashful way in which you asked made Wanda’s heart flutter once again.

She stood up and made her way to where you stood as she gently took the flowers you offered her with a smile. “Of course, I will be.” She pressed a short kiss to your lips, “I had already assumed I was.” Wanda wrapped her free arm around you, so she could pull you closer.

“I figured, but I still wanted to ask. You, my love, deserve to be romanced.” You tightened your arms around her when you saw a blush spread across her cheeks. “I picked these flowers out specifically for their meaning.” 

Wanda rested her head against yours gently, “So romantic, moya lyubov. What do they mean?”

You plucked the flowers out of Wanda’s hand and placed them on the bed, so you could hold each other properly. “Well, a white dittany means love and passion, and a purple violet means true and everlasting love. Flowers to represent how I feel for you.”

The thought you put into everything you did constantly took Wanda’s breath away and often left her speechless and this instance was no exception. “I love you… so much.” She whispered breathlessly. You responded by pulling her into a passionate embrace.

A few hours later and you and Wanda were walking hand in hand to the already thriving party that Tony was hosting in the Avengers tower tonight. Almost immediately you both got pulled to the bar by a drunk Tony and Sam. As they started chatting away with Wanda you couldn’t help but watch the interaction. 

The way Wanda flourished in the light of your love was astonishing not only to you, but to the rest of the team as well. For the first time since joining them, Wanda had actually formed her own friendships with everyone, even Tony. She attended dinners, random movie nights and even joked around with them comfortably. Sure, she still gravitated towards you at each of these events, but she had allowed them in. It warmed your heart to see them get to know the Wanda you’ve known all along. 

When Wanda noticed you weren’t as hyperverbal as you usually were she quirked an eyebrow at you as if she was silently asking if you were okay. You just wrapped your arm loosely around her waist and leaned in close to her ear, so she could hear you over the thumping of the music. “You look beautiful.” 

A blush tinted her cheeks a rosy pink as she leaned in even closer to you, “You’re one to talk. You’re absolutely breath taking, moya zhizn.” Now you were the one blushing.

A rebuttal was on your lips when Steve interrupted by clapping a hand on your shoulder causing you to jump and him to laugh. “I hate to break up this little love fest, kid, but I need your help to settle a debate I have with Natasha. Do you mind if I steal her away temporarily, Wanda?”

Wanda waved her hand, with an easy laugh as you feigned betrayal. “Be my guest. Just be sure to return her in one piece.” She winked at you as Steve dragged you begrudgingly over to Natasha. 

For moment she looked around the party and merely took in the sight of dozens of people she didn’t know with the occasional Avenger scattered around mingling. A short laugh escaped her lips when she met your eyes from across the room as you pouted at her and crossed your arms like a child while Steve and Natasha kept arguing. As she was watching you she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. 

When she turned she found Vision standing before her with a friendly smile on his face. “Hello, Wanda. How are you enjoying the gathering?” He questioned formally which amused her.

“Hi, Vis. It’s…” she looked around once more before looking back at Vision, “Interesting. How are you liking it?”

“I don’t believe I was programmed for situations such as this.” He replied unsurely. 

Wanda laughed at his response, “I don’t really think I’m programmed for this setting either, if it makes you feel better.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded at her. A smile on his face. “It actually does, thank you.” Wanda simply smiled back at him. “I feel as though you and I understand each other.”

Wanda tilted her head curiously, “Why is that?” 

“Well, we each developed our powers under the same force, which is why I feel the stone is drawn to you.” 

For a moment Wanda just stared at him thoughtfully, “I never thought about it that way before. You say the stone is drawn to me?”

Vision took Wanda’s hand and placed it over the stone which she felt the force of underneath her fingertips. “I believe our powers are intertwined.” They both stared at each other when the sound of a short cough caught Wanda’s attention. 

“Am I interrupting something?” You questioned, your brows furrowed as you stared at Wanda’s hand still hovering over Vision’s stone. She dropped her hand.

Wanda shook her head, “Of course not, krasivaya. Vis was just telling me about the stone.”

With a nod you took Wanda’s hand in your own ‘Vis?’ you thought to yourself. That was certainly new. You brushed it off and pressed a kiss to Wanda’s cheek who smiled at the action. Vision long forgotten to Wanda as nothing mattered whenever you were around. “I was wondering if I may have this dance?”

“You certainly may.” She replied cutely with loving eyes. 

Gently you lead her by the hand to the make-shift dance floor, walking backwards so you never had to look away from her beautiful green eyes which you loved so much. Her eyes never strayed from your own either. When you stopped you dropped her hand only to wrap your arms around her waist as hers moved to wrap behind your neck.

For a moment you just stared at her with a tender smile which caused her to duck her head shyly. “What?” she questioned with a chuckle.

You tilted her head up so you could look into her eyes again, practically melting when they met yours. “I just love you. I’m so happy to be with you.” You admitted honestly.

Wanda smiled at you so brightly it could have rivaled the sun in your opinion. She gently caressed your cheek. “I love you, too. I didn’t think it was possible for me to love someone the way I love you… Or for someone to love me like you do.” Something about her words was vulnerable and it moved you. 

Both of you leaned forward and met in a gentle kiss. Spending the rest of the night in one another’s arm and ending it the same way when you went to bed. Wrapped up tightly together, unaware of anything outside of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of part 4! Do we sense a storm coming or do we think it’ll be smooth sailing for our couple here? ;) As always, I hope you enjoyed and would love to know your thoughts.


	5. Breaking Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is upset with reader for getting injured during a mission to protect someone else. There is more, but I won’t say too much so I don’t give it away. Read to find out. Inspired by Sam Smith's "Breaking Hearts"

_“Summer haze of summer wine, reminded me of better times, but I let you in my heart. Why’d I let you in my heart?”_

  
“What happened to this being an easy recon mission, Rogers?” You asked over the coms through gritted teeth as you tried to focus your attention on holding back the swarms of Hydra agents that surrounded you.

The sound of fists clashing against skin and groans of pain flooded your earpiece. “It was supposed to be! We must have been ambushed.” Steve grunted shortly from wherever he was located in the large base.

Despite the ambush you, Steve, and Natasha had been able to complete the mission with only a slight incident. That incident being you putting yourself at risk in order to protect Natasha during a dangerous moment that resulted in you taking a bullet in your abdomen. Thankfully Steve and Natasha were able to get you back to the compound in time to tend to your wounds safely. When Wanda was filled in on what happened she wasn’t happy at all and dragged you to your room as soon as it was safe to do so. 

“How could you be so reckless, Y/n!” Wanda shouted, her hands clenched at her sides as she paced the length of your room.

You stared at her incredulously from your place on the bed, “Are you serious right now, Wanda?” An angry tone marred your words. “What was I supposed to do? Stand by and watch them shoot Natasha when I knew damn well there was something I could do to save her?”

The anger in her eyes didn’t falter, “You don’t think before you act.” 

“No, actually, that’s the problem. I do think before I act. I think too much. I thought of how if I didn’t do something Nat would have died. How are you upset with me about that?” You raised your arms helplessly. 

She shook her head in response, her jaw clenched. “You don’t get it.”

You slowly stood up and made your way over to her. “Look, if you’re upset that I got hurt… I understand, but I’m fine, Wanda.”

“We’ve had this argument so many times, Y/n. Yet, you continue being reckless.” You tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away sharply.

You sighed and dropped your hand back to your side, “I’m not being reckless, Wanda. You are all my family now. If I see an opportunity to protect any of you, I’m going to take it. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t.”

For a moment a look of understanding flashed across her face, but it was short lived. You thought she understood. You’d never be one to stand idly by, not after your past. A tense silence hung in the air between you for a moment as you both just stared at one another. “I need some air.” She finally said.

“I’ll go with you.” You offered hopefully. Going to the roof always eased the tension between you both. It was your spot after all, where your story began, where your love blossomed… Where you always found peace.

Wanda set her jaw and shook her head. “Alone.” She said indifferently as she walked out of the room. 

With a defeated sigh you fell onto your shared bed as you dragged a hand down your face. Wanda was right, you had had this conversation more than once, but you didn’t think you were being reckless. In situations like this you really saw no other option. If the price for saving a life was an injury, then you’d gladly pay. A knock on the door interrupted your train of thought. “Come in.” You mumbled behind your hand.

A moment later you felt the foot of the bed dip. You didn’t need to open your eyes to know who it was. “She might have a point you know.”

You removed your hand from your face to send a glare towards Natasha who just looked at you sympathetically. “Not you too, Nat. I wasn’t being reckless.” You repeated, practically shouting with frustration.

Natasha moved to kneel beside you, a comforting hand on your arm. “I wouldn’t call it reckless, Y/n, but you need to stop prioritizing everyone else’s safety over your own.”

“I couldn’t just watch them attack you.” You whispered and closed your eyes tiredly.

There was understanding in her eyes because the fact of the matter was everyone else on the team would have done the same. “And I appreciate what you did so much, just… can you try and be more careful? Maybe just tackle me next time instead of jumping in front of me?” She asked with a small smile and a playful twinkle in her eye.

You gave a weak chuckle at her words. “I guess I could have done that.”

“That’s all we ask. Now bring it in.” Natasha said gently as she opened her arms in offering which you gladly accepted as you wrapped your arms around her tightly.

For a moment Natasha just held you until you spoke up, “Do you think she’s still mad at me?” you mumbled into her shoulder.

She rubbed your back soothingly in response, “I would give her a little more time before you try to talk to her. She seemed pretty upset when I saw her.” You sighed defeatedly at her response. “How’s about this… We watch an episode of that one show you like, the one that’s in black and white, then you can go talk to her?”

You sighed again but eventually agreed to her terms even though you typically only watched the show with Wanda. “I’ve told you the name of the show so many times, Nat.” You berated playfully as you grabbed the remote and turned on the show. Unable to focus your thoughts on anything other than the woman you loved. 

As soon as the credits rolled you couldn’t have been happier to shut off the TV. You turned to face Natasha who was already looking at you. She just shook her head at you with an amused smile on her lips. “Go get ‘em, tiger. Just remember what we talked about. Being more careful. I’m sure she’ll appreciate that.”

With a nod and one final hug you rushed out of your room and towards the elevator, eagerly hitting the button to the roof. You absolutely hated fighting with Wanda and in hindsight you couldn’t blame her for being upset. You would be upset if roles we reversed too.

When you exited the elevator and stepped hesitantly onto the roof of the compound you couldn’t help the nerves that blossomed in your chest at the thought that she may still be upset with you. That she still wouldn’t want to talk to you. You didn’t see her immediately which confused you. Maybe she wasn’t on the roof after all, you thought to yourself as you wandered a little further in. 

That’s when you found her. 

The sight before you made your heart drop as a pained gasp escaped your lips. 

The gasp was enough to get Wanda’s attention as she immediately pulled back from Vision and met your heartbroken stare. You both stared at each other for a moment until you schooled your features and nodded your head numbly. The fact that she had done this in a place that had been declared ‘ours’ broke your heart even more. You glanced at her one more time before you spun on your heel to head back in the direction of the elevator.

The movement seemed to snap Wanda out of her shock as she sprang into action. “Y/n! Wait!” Wanda shouted after you, her voice cracking. You could hear the frantic sound of her footsteps following you and the sound of Vision flying away.

Clenching your jaw, you kept walking, ignoring the desperation in her voice. Before you could board the elevator, she caught you by the arm and spun you around to face her. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks and her lips trembled when you finally looked at her. You shut your eyes tightly, not wanting to look into the eyes you once believed held your world. 

“Please, let me explain.” She said, a sob escaping her lips.

Faintly you shook your head, fighting to keep your voice steady as you opened your eyes once again. “I don’t think there’s anything to explain.” You mumbled weakly as you yanked your arm out of her hold and tried to turn away again, but she simply took hold of your arm again, her grip tightening.

“I love you!” She cried frantically, desperate to get you to stay. 

Her words that used to comfort you now stirred resentment within you. “Don’t say that!” You shouted back at her as tears began to fall from your eyes. “You don’t get to say that anymore! You lost that privilege when you decided to cheat on me!” 

Suddenly all the fight drained out of you as though saying it out loud made it all the more real. You covered your face with your hands, quiet sobs falling from your lips. Words you never thought you’d ever say following. “You cheated on me…” 

Wanda collected you in her arms and for a moment you let her as you cried into her shoulder. Her own sobs shook her body as her hold around you tightened. “I’m sorry, Y/n, I’m so sorry.”

“Why’d I let you in my heart?” You whispered more to yourself than her.

The tears that fell from her eyes fell more rapidly as she buried her head into the crook of your neck, her body shaking slightly. “Please, Y/n…”

Mustering all your strength, you pushed her away. “How many times?” you asked, your eyes on the floor because you weren’t sure you even wanted to know.

Once again, she reached out to you, but you merely stepped back. “Answer me, Wanda.”

“Twice,” She whimpered, “But it was only a kiss!” she added hastily as if she hoped that would make it better.

Your eyes clenched shut in pain. “Do you love him?” The silence that followed was all the answer you needed as you opened your eyes to meet hers once more. 

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I think we’re done here. I truly wish you happiness with him... since you were willing to set fire to what we had for him.”

Before she could react, you stepped on the elevator and shut the door, sliding down the wall as soon as she disappeared from your view. Sobs wracking your body. The shattered remnants of your heart lying on the floor with you.

Since your relationship had formed in the haze of summer on this exact same roof, it seemed only poetic that it ended there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5! I had such a hard time with this chapter, I honestly started and re-started it at least 3 times. Don’t kill me though, it’s a journey and I’d say we’re only about half way through. You never know what will happen. As always, hope whoever is reading enjoyed! Thoughts and comments always welcome. :)


	6. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the aftermath of heartbreak and the first interaction with Wanda following the incident. Good old fashioned angst. Steve is a good friend.

_“Congratulations, you found the one, another one. I think I can finally face it, I’m not the one, never was the one.”_

The sunlight that slowly began seeping into your room came as no surprise. You sat up with a sigh. Sleepless nights were more common than not these days, not that sleeping was easy before, it’s just been much more difficult to put your mind at ease lately. It had been a few weeks and the adjustment hadn’t been easy. 

Dealing with a heartbreak never got easier. 

Figuring there was no point in staying in bed, you got dressed in your usual training attire and headed down to the kitchen. Maybe you would finally take Steve up on his offer of an early morning run.

A quiet curse escaped your lips when you saw a lone figure sitting at the counter already. The one person you’ve been avoiding. As quietly as you could, you slowly began to back out, hoping you hadn’t been seen yet. “Hi, Y/n.” the figure said quietly, not turning to face you. You’d been caught.

The sound of her voice still hurt, but you knew you had to face it eventually. Might as well be now. “Wanda.” You replied flatly as you once again began to walk into the kitchen to make coffee. All the while trying to ignore the way your heart pounded heavily against your ribcage. 

You didn’t look at her long, but long enough to see the look of surprise cross her features when you responded. 

She cleared her throat which caused you to turn to glance at her again, taking note of how she spun a ring on her finger nervously. You wondered if she did that before meeting you. “Do you think we could talk?” she stuttered timidly. 

A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you leaned against the counter behind you. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

The way that her eyes filled with sadness made you want to take her in your arms and hold her until they shone with happiness again. You fought the urge. “I miss you-“ She began anyway.

You quickly interrupted her. “Don’t.”

A hint of desperation slipped into her words as you tried to block them out. “I do though. We were best friends before everything. I don’t want to lose you completely.”

It took everything in your being to not cover your ears and scream like a child so you wouldn’t have to listen to her words. All each word accomplished was cutting deeper into your still bleeding wounds. “You moved on immediately, Wanda. You can’t just expect me to be okay and accept second best after that.”

Her head dropped. “I know, but I just… You were never…” her words were jittery, as if she thought better of each sentence. Conflict was clear in her eyes. “I never thought of you as-” 

“You’re with Vision now, yes?” You asked seemingly randomly. She bit her lip apprehensively but nodded nonetheless. “How do you feel about him?”

A small shake of her head was your only response from her. “You wanted to talk, I’m talking. I think I deserve a little honesty.” 

“We have a connection, I feel like he understands me.” You bit back a bitter laugh because once upon a time you would’ve described your relationship the same way. “I think we are meant to be intertwined because of how we developed.”

“Well, congratulations, Wanda. You found the one.” You couldn’t help the sarcasm that laced your words. “Another one.” You mumbled as an afterthought. 

She just stared at you for a moment, her lips trembling. You pretended you didn’t see the way her eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Y/n-“

Already over the conversation, you interrupted her. “Honestly, I’m happy for you. I’d never, ever, wish you harm. Just make sure you treat him like someone. I wouldn’t want someone else to feel how I’ve felt the last few weeks.” You told her honestly. 

It looked as though she was about to say something else when Vision phased through the wall, starling you both as he looked between you. “Am I interrupting something?” he questioned.

You wanted to laugh at the sheer irony of his words because it wasn’t long ago that you were the one asking that same exact question. “Not at all.” You huffed as you started to walk out the kitchen, your coffee long forgotten. 

You chanced one last glance at Wanda who simply looked down and leaned into Vision. “Wow, I dodged a bullet.” You muttered with a bitter laugh as you exited, not sparing either of them another moment.

Deciding you didn’t need to go with Steve anymore, you quickened your pace as you left the compound, taking off in what was almost a sprint as soon as the fresh air hit your face. 

Flashbacks of moments with Wanda kept racing through your mind, making you want to scream. Each time this happened you just quickened your pace. You hoped that maybe running from your thoughts would work just this once (it didn’t). 

You must have been running for over an hour when the sounds of heavy footsteps approached, “On your left!” With a groan you came to a halt as Steve sprinted passed you, looking back in confusion. “Giving up so easily, Y/ln?”

Without a word you walked over to a grassy area of the park and rolled onto your back, flinging your arm over your eyes. “Not in the mood today, Rogers.”

You felt him take a seat next to you, staying silent for a moment as he just observed you. “Wanda again?” he questioned gently. 

The arm over your face shifted so you could meet his worried eyes. “I spoke to her today.”

It was clear he was surprised, but tried to mask it. “It’s been weeks. How’d that go?”

“Not well. She basically told me she wants to be my friend again and how her and Vision are meant to be.” Your defenses fell around Steve and you couldn’t contain it anymore. A tear fell down your cheek and you shook your head angrily at yourself. “Why am I crying? I shouldn’t be crying.” 

“Hey,” Steve said, his voice gentle. “You have every right to feel like this okay. You didn’t deserve what she did. Just take it one day at a time, okay?”

At his words, the tears began flowing more steadily. “That’s what I used to tell her.” You said with a laugh, your heart clenching. 

He slapped a hand to his forehead at his poor choice of words. “Alright. No more moping. We’re going to take your mind off this.” Without warning, he picked you up and began jogging back in the direction of the tower.

“Rogers!” you shouted, pounding on his back. “What the hell? Put me down, right now!”

Despite your words, Steve kept jogging, laughter in his voice. “No, I don’t think I will.”

After a few hours of Steve’s idea of a distraction (which was just hours of extra intense training) F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice came on over the speakers. “Ms. Y/ln, you have a phone call.” 

“Patch them through.” You answered as you wiped the sweat off your brow with a towel that Steve offered you. He gestured that he was going to be back, and you merely nodded back at him. 

There was static for a moment until an all too familiar voice sounded. “Y/n, I was hoping you had a moment.” Nick Fury began formally.

You took a deep breath, Fury rarely ever called. This must be serious. “Go ahead.” You replied.

_______________

“Okay, repeat that back to me because I feel like I’m imagining this.” Steve told you, the look of disbelief from when you first told him the news still present as ever.

You shrugged. “Fury wants me to help run an undercover mission to get victims out of several Hydra facilities and aid in their adjustment with training once they’re out if they need it. Similarly to how I got here. Then possibly help establish a branch overseas like what we have here.”

“How long would you be there?” Steve questioned seriously.

Again, you shrugged. “Fury said it could take a year or two. Possibly indefinitely.”

Heavy silence hung in the air between you as Steve took in your words. “Are you going to take it?” he finally asked.

For a moment, you didn’t want to answer, but you knew you couldn’t avoid telling him. “I think I am.” You finally replied quietly. “I think I’ve fulfilled my purpose here, Cap. Maybe it’s time to start a new chapter.”

Steve understood he couldn’t argue. If leaving meant you could finally heal then he wouldn't stop you. No matter how much he’d rather you stay. “Just consider all your options is all I ask.” You simply nodded and tried to offer a reassuring smile. 

As you were both exiting the training area you crossed paths with Wanda and Sam who were entering for a different training session. She met your eyes and offered you a small wave. You nodded in response, searching her eyes. Searching for something that you knew you might never find again. Her brow furrowed questioningly as she sensed you analyzing her. You finally tore your gaze away, silent understanding between you two was a thing of the past now. 

“You okay?” Steve asked with a frown of concern once you were both far enough away.

Hesitantly, you nodded. “I think I’m ready to face it… I’m not the one.” Your words were steady. The tone of acceptance.

“Y/n-“ 

You shook your head. “I never was the one.” You said in a neutral voice, trying to ignore the tears welling in your eyes.

“You just made your mind up, didn’t you?” Steve questioned quietly, knowing the answer but needing to ask either way.

A weak smile covered your lips. “I think that I’ve been offered different chances for what I need in life. You offered me a hand to save me from drowning before and I took it. I think this opportunity is the hand that’s going to keep me afloat. To get me through this broken heart. I need to take it.” 

For a moment you thought back to the conversation you had with Wanda once on the roof. The conversation that opened your heart to her and revealed your scars. The true beginning of something beautiful. That moment was a thing of your past now, just as she was. Maybe it was time to let go. Time to try and stay afloat once again. After all, there was nothing else left for you to fight for here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is part 6! The paths are beginning to take form. As always, hope you all enjoyed and remember thoughts and comments always welcome.


	7. Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain members of the team deal with the news that you have decided to leave. A little more into Wanda’s mind. Inspired by Sam Smith's "Palace"

_“I'm gonna miss you. I'm still there. Sometimes I wish we never built this palace, but real love is never a waste of time”_

  
The sound of the quinjet landing in the early morning air was a stark contrast to the serene stillness that surrounded the compound before everyone awoke. With the morning sun still below the horizon it was easy to get lost in the peaceful image. To get lost in this brief moment of tranquility before life caught up to you. 

“Y/n?”

There. The trace was broken because the serenity wasn’t real. It was just an illusion. It couldn’t erase the damage that lurked shallowly under the surface. “Yes, Capsicle?”

Despite himself Steve couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped, “Even now and you won’t call me by my name?” you shrugged with a smirk. His expression became solemn once again. “You’re sure about this then?” he nodded towards the jet. 

Steeling your features, you nodded firmly. “I think it’ll be good for me. They need my help and you all have everything under control over here… for now.” You added cheekily. 

A sigh replaced what would have normally been a laugh. “You’re sure you don’t want to say goodbye to… anyone?” He trailed off, but you knew exactly who he was referring to. Wanda.

“It’s for the best. There’s no point dragging this out any longer. I’m just a part of her past now. Plus, I want this. My purpose in life has always been to help those who need it. I’m just fulfilling that purpose, Steve.” You answered with what you hoped was a believable smile.

What you didn’t tell him was that you used to believe that your purpose on this earth was her. It didn’t matter either way because she couldn’t be anymore. 

Wordlessly Steve pulled you into his arms. You willed yourself to stop the watering of your eyes as you hugged him back. “It’s not going to be the same without you here, kid.”

Over his shoulder you noticed the sun begin to rise on the horizon. Time was running out. Soon everyone would be up whether it be for training, meetings, or just breakfast. Then you’d lose your nerve. 

With a small sniffle you pulled back and smiled weakly up at Steve. “Try not to replace me while I’m gone.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Remember if you ever need my help, I’ll be back. And-” you took a sharp breath before continuing. “And please, don’t tell her where I am.”

Steve frowned at your final comment but nodded nonetheless. “You have my word. Take care of yourself out there. Call when you can.”

With one final nod you turned and boarded the quinjet without a glance back. Steve stayed until he saw the jet disappear in the distance, dreading the moment when everyone found out. 

Dreading the moment when Wanda found out. 

It wasn’t until mid-afternoon that the questions began. Steve breathed a sigh of relief that they weren’t directed at him.

“Has anyone seen y/n?” Natasha asked, “I have this new disarming move I want to try and she’s always saying she’s too fast for me.”

Wanda perked her head up out of reflex at the sound of your name, but quickly diverted her attention back to the book in her hands. It wasn’t like you would want to see her anyway. That didn’t stop her from eaves dropping on the conversation that was happening around her though. 

“Probably in her room, avoiding our afternoon run I’m sure.” Sam chimed in.

Natasha shook her head, “Already checked there. Anyone else seen her?” She asked the remaining Avengers in the room all of them shaking their heads except Steve who walked away to the kitchen. Wanda was the only one other than Natasha to notice. 

“What aren’t you telling us, Rogers?” Natasha questioned as soon as she entered the kitchen. Her head tilted in challenge.

He huffed out a tired sigh as he leaned against the counter. “Nothing.” He replied shortly which caused Natasha to quirk an eyebrow.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. please call y/n for me and tell her to meet me in the kitchen.” She stated firmly while maintaining eye contact with Steve.

The robotic female voiced sounded moments later. “I’m sorry, Ms. Romanoff, that is not possible as Ms. Y/ln is not currently at the compound.”

Steve rubbed his temple wearily, he had hoped this conversation wouldn’t have to happen so soon. “Where is she?” Natasha countered quickly.

Once again, the robotic voice responded, “That is classified.” Neither Steve nor Natasha noticed the figure that was stopped in her tracks at F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s words. 

For a moment Steve and Natasha remained in a silent stand-off, neither backing down. “Where is she?” she repeated, this time directed towards Steve.

“I can’t tell you that.” he replied quickly.

“What can you tell me?”

For a moment he seemed to think about it, about what he could say without breaking his word. “She’s on a mission.” 

That isn’t entirely out of the ordinary, Wanda thought to herself as she began holding her breath nervously. She had a bad feeling about this.

“Where?” Natasha fired off.

A mere shake of his head was all he gave her, “I can’t tell you that.” He repeated.

“How long?” Natasha stared at him for a moment, analyzing his solemn nature. Realization quickly dawned on her. You weren’t coming back.

There was hesitation in his words as he drew them out slowly. Almost as if he was coming to terms with the words himself. “Possibly a year, maybe two…” he drew in a breath before continuing. Wanda dug her nails into her palm. “It’s most likely indefinite. She may never come back.” He finally concluded somberly. 

Wanda couldn’t contain the gasp that slipped passed her lips. Natasha quickly turned her head in the direction of the sound, her own sadness taking a back seat when she noticed the look on the younger girl’s face.

“Why wouldn’t she tell m- tell us anything?” Wanda demanded desperately, her accent heavily pronounced and her eyes wide with distress. Steve didn’t reply, he couldn’t find it in himself to. He merely looked at her with pity. 

She knew why you didn’t tell her anything. She understood, and her legs felt like they’d give out under the weight of that knowledge any second now. 

Taking pity on the girl Natasha hesitantly made her way over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Maybe you should go sit down.”

Erratically Wanda pulled herself out of arm’s reach and marched over to Steve, her eyes watering despite her aggressive tone. “Tell me where she is. Right now.”

Steve didn’t waver, his conversation with you playing over in his mind. “I can’t.”

Red wisps began floating around Wanda’s hands as her eyes began to glow. “That’s fine. You’ll tell me whether you want to or not.”

Natasha tried to step in, but Steve merely raised his hand. “I can’t because she didn’t tell me. She thought this might happen. She only told me that she’s leaving and how long she’d be gone. She didn’t tell me where she would be located.” He lied smoothly, surprising even himself. He refused to break his word to you.

Wanda’s eyes slowly returned to their normal shade of green as her shoulders slumped, the fight draining from her body. Steve gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry. To all of you.” He added as he looked up at Natasha who nodded sadly in understanding.

At his words, Wanda merely shut her eyes, she knew that they should have brought her comfort, but they didn’t in the slightest. His words wouldn’t change the fact that you were gone and would quite possibly never be back. She knew she had no right to be upset. She made her decision, now she would have to live with it. That knowledge didn’t stop it from hurting though.

“Did she say anything else?” she asked quietly, clinging to any information she could get. Trying desperately to gain control of her emotions.

“That she was fulfilling her purpose by going. Helping others.” Steve offered.

Natasha smiled faintly at his words. “Sounds like destiny then. That’s definitely something she’s good at.” 

Wanda couldn’t have agreed with Natasha more. You were destined to help others. You helped her, saved her, and now you’d be a life raft for others. The secret of your love would no longer be an exclusive privilege that only a select few knew of. The true and whole-hearted way in which you loved her would be given to another. 

One day, she would merely be a ghost of your past. She would become a painful story that you’d share in the arms of another. Her heart fluttered anxiously at the thought. 

It was as though news of your departure made her aware of what her stubborn mind and your usual steady present prevented her from seeing. “Wanda?” she faintly heard a voice call out to her.

Her features remained neutral. The dull ache tightened in her chest. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. “Yes?” she replied flatly.

Natasha placed a comforting hand on her arm, a look of concern on her face as Steve watched curiously from where he stood. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Wanda replied, waving her hand. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Both Steve and Natasha exchanged uncertain looks as they watched Wanda exit the kitchen area. With her mind so muddled Wanda just began walking, a laugh escaping her lips when she finally realized where she had gone on reflex. The roof. The same place you both had actively avoided since that fateful nights a few months ago. It was bittersweet. 

She took a seat in the same area you had both sat in countless times before as she pulled her knees to her chest and looked around. It was almost as if she could still hear the soft music playing in the background and the sound of your occasional humming from right beside her, never expecting anything more from her. An unmovable force. A quiet pillar of support that she so often relied on. That was all just a memory now.

She always dreaded the idea that one day she would lose you, she never would have guessed that she would have lost you at her own hands.

In the solitude she finally allowed a few silent tears to fall down her cheek, allowed herself to feel what she had been refusing for so long. She was going to miss you, she knew that much. She was going to miss the beautiful relationship that you had created together, the same relationship that was mere ruins now. She just hoped you would forgive her one day, she hoped that you would return one day soon. She didn’t dare allow herself to hope for more. 

“Wanda?” came the sound of another voice. The contrast of night surprising Wanda when she focused on the world around her once again, she must have been up here for hours. A moment later Vision came into her view. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Is something wrong?”

She bit her lip, not ready to talk about the chaos in her mind yet. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Wanda eventually mumbled.

A look of confusion covered Vision’s features, “Is this about Y/n?” he pressed.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She repeated with growing frustration.

Again, Vision stared at her with confusion. “My findings have suggested that the only way to properly process sadness is to talk about it.” He replied matter-of-factly.

As much as she didn’t want to, she couldn’t help but compare how you comforted her to how Vision was attempting to. “Well, your findings don’t apply to everyone.” She said, her tone laced with irritation.

“My findings are rarely ever wrong.”

Wanda groaned. “Can you just hold me?” 

Cool arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. For a moment he just held her in silence. The silence did not last though. “I still believe it would be beneficial for you to talk to me about how you are feeling.” He insisted once more. 

Wanda ignored him, not having the energy to argue back.

Even though she was in Vision’s arms, all she could think of was you. About how desperately she wished to be in the arms that said they’d never let her go. The arms that she forced to let go. She couldn’t help but feel like she was sinking ever so slightly with no life raft in sight.


	8. Writing's On The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the reader and Wanda are involved in the events of Civil War. Will they be on the same side? Or will they have to fight each other?

_“I want to feel love, run through my blood, tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all, 'cause the writing's on the wall”_

  
Half a year had passed since you left the comfort of the Avengers tower and the path to healing had never felt more manageable. You should have known that wouldn’t last. Peace never seemed to last around you. 

You didn’t know what to expect when Fury called you out of the blue and told you to turn on the news, but it was certainly not what you saw. A quiet curse escaped your lips as you watched the news of what happened in Lagos play out before you.

For at least an hour you listened to them completely annihilate Wanda’s character and talk about her like she was a monster who couldn’t be controlled. A threat. That couldn’t have been further from the truth. She made a mistake – she was trying to help. You could only imagine how she was feeling.

The news continued to pile on the next couple of days which is when you caught wind of the Sokovian accords. The information being relayed to you in the form of a demand from one Tony Stark who said you needed to sign since you were technically still an Avenger. You told him you would need time to think about it because the fact of the matter was, you didn’t agree with it. Not that you actually told him the second part. 

Shortly after your phone call with Stark, Steve also reached out. Though he was reluctant to have to ask you for help when he knew what he would be dragging you back into. You agreed within seconds. Not only was it what was right, but Steve was your first lifeline. You’d always offer him help. You’d always stand by him. You had made a promise. That’s just who you were.

Due to some loose ends, you were the last to arrive at the parking garage Steve had designated as the meeting location. 

The sight of Wanda before you after all this time shocked you and rendered you immobile for a moment. 

As if she could sense your presence, she looked over and made eye contact with you, her eyes widening ever so slightly. You shook your head, you had healed – moved on. She wasn’t your focus anymore. The look in her eyes stuck with you though, it was something you had never seen before. You could feel her eyes follow you. Even after all this time, it slightly hurt you still.

Wanda, on the other hand, felt breathless at the sight of you. The one she thought she’d never get to see again. She could feel her heart beating so hard in her chest she was sure everyone in the area could hear it. It took everything in her not to run over to you, take you in her arms and never let go. Even after all this time, she missed you still. 

“Cap, what have you gotten yourself into now?” you questioned playfully, smiling brightly when Steve turned to look at you.

Despite the circumstance, Steve was genuinely glad to see you, to physically see how much better you looked after your time away rather than just hear it in a phone call. “Y/n. I hate how this is how we’re being reunited but it’s good to see you.” He pulled you into a tight embrace which you gladly returned. 

For the first time in her life, Wanda envied Steve Rogers. 

When he released you, Steve turned and addressed everyone else. “Alright everyone, go and get ready. Time is of the essence… And I can’t imagine they’re going to let us go easily.”

Before you could walk away, Steve threw a duffle bag at you with a wink before he walked off to put on his suit. You looked into the bag and noticed a sleek black outfit with blue and white accents. New gear, you thought to yourself, nice.

“Hi, Y/n.” you heard an all too familiar voice say softly from behind you. 

With only slight hesitation, you turned. “Hello, Wanda.” You greeted neutrally, proud of yourself for not feeling as broken as you once did at the mere sight of her. 

Wanda smiled slightly at you, her nerves at an all-time high from being this close to you once again. “I’m surprised to see you here. You look… good.” She said shyly. 

An amused smile spread over your lips. “Thanks. I thought I told you I’d always be on your side.” You said with a wink. The referenced conversation felt as though it had happened in another life. 

A pink hue covered her cheeks which you took note of curiously. “I’m actually glad you are.” She admitted honestly. “I’ve had a lot of time to think these last few months and it’s made me realize that I-“

“I’m genuinely sorry to do this, ladies, but we’ve really got to go.” Steve interrupted. Looking apologetically at Wanda who appeared disheartened.

You waved your hand dismissively. Allowing yourself to get invested in even just a conversation with Wanda wasn’t something you’d allow yourself. “Not an issue at all, Cap.” You replied lightly, pretending you didn’t see the way Wanda’s looked down dejectedly. In that moment you wished you didn’t know her so well.

Once you were all gathered, Steve separated you all into teams that would be spread throughout the airport, Clint and Wanda would be together, Sam would stay with Bucky and you would be with Steve. Scott would be waiting in hiding for when the perfect opportunity presented itself. Without knowing all the variables, it was difficult to form a perfect plan, but you all worked with what you had. Once that was settled, it was time to get into position. 

“Y/n.” Wanda took hold of your hand as you were turning to leave. “Do you think we could finish that conversation later, whenever that may be?” She asked hopefully. You took note of how she was holding her breath.

“Sure, Wanda.” You eventually replied, watching the way she breathed out graciously. “I’ve got to get into position now though, Steve is already out there.” 

Wanda lightly squeezed the hand that you hadn’t realized she was still holding. Awkwardly, you pulled it away. A short look of disappointed flashed across her features. “Be careful out there, okay?”

“You too.” You replied neutrally, this conversation was veering into dangerous territory. With one final nod you took off in a sprint to get into position, not seeing the way Wanda stayed behind for a moment. 

Even just the minor action made her aware of the fact that you’d changed, you used to always look back. She looked at your retreating figure with worried eyes until it disappeared from sight.

Almost as soon as you got into position, you could hear Sam begin calling you over the coms. “Y/n, go out to Steve, give them some numbers. Remember your points and the mission.”

“Haven’t been out of the game that long, Wilson.” You replied with an eye roll before heading out to where Steve was trapped.

The end of Tony’s speech caught your attention. “… in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn’t even want to leave, a safe place-“ His words halted as you came to a stop by Steve’s side.

For a moment Tony just looked between you and Steve, obviously surprised to see you there. “And you brought the kid back into the chaos for this? To make her a criminal? Real nice, Rogers.” Tony quipped angrily.

Steve opened his mouth to respond when you beat him to it. “I can speak for myself, thanks. Hi Tony, good to see you again.” You matched his sarcasm with a mocking wave of your fingers. “If it means I can fight for what’s right then I’ll gladly join the fray again.”

“You heard her.” Steve replied with a small chuckle. 

Wanda couldn’t help but watch you with a small smile of admiration from her position. She truly missed being able to see this version of you. Always determined to do what was right. Clint shook his head in amusement at her but didn’t say anything.

From your place you could see Tony’s frustration grow as he addressed Steve again. “I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”

“You did that when you signed.” Steve replied coolly.

Tony looked away before looking back at Steve, his anger more present. “Alright, we’re done. You’re going to turn Barnes over and you’re going to come with us. Now. Because it’s us.” He paused slightly. “C’mon…” he added, and you almost felt bad for Tony.

Over your coms you could hear Sam let you both know that he had found the quinjet. That’s when chaos ensued. Your focus was keeping Rhodey back from Steve when you saw Tony begin shooting at Wanda and Clint, with a flick of your wrist Rhodey sunk into the floor, completely encased in the concrete that was once flat underneath his feet. 

The sound of his suit slowly chipping away at the defense let you know that it wasn’t too damaging as you began running towards Tony, using your powers to propel you forward. That was until a truck got thrown right in your path and exploded mere inches from you. You ducked and rolled, jumping back up. “C’mon.” you mumbled to yourself. Noticing the red wisps that surrounded you during the explosion.

You made eye contact with Wanda, who’s eyes were worried as she lowered her hands, the red wisps that were lingering around you fading. You nodded in thanks, Wanda just quirked her lips up and nodded back.

“Sorry!” Scott said sheepishly to you over coms. 

You refocused and noticed the path to the quinjet clear for you all, each of you sprinting in its direction. 

The quinjet was quickly approaching as each of you sped up even more until a beam of light cut into the ground before you, effectively stopping you all in your tracks. 

“For the collective good, you must surrender now.” Vision said, his eyes on Wanda whose expression never changed. Each member of Tony’s team formed a defensive line in front of the jet. 

Both sides were in a stand-off, and it was obvious neither was willing to back down. “What do we do, Cap?” you questioned. 

“We fight.” Steve said without a moment of hesitation, determination clear in his eyes as he began running forward. Everyone else followed suit, both teams clashing in the middle.

The scene was so frenzied, and your focus was on fighting Tony with your powers that it wasn’t until Sam spoke over coms that you focused in again. You easily agreed with the plan that not all of you could make it out. It had to be Steve and Bucky. 

The sound of Wanda’s scream distracted you, thankfully Scott had also distracted Tony just in time. 

“Wanda!” You shouted on reflex already beginning to run over when you saw her fall to the floor, clutching her head. You were able to catch the building that was falling on Steve and Bucky with your powers for a moment before allowing it to crash down behind them. 

When you turned your attention back to Wanda, you noticed Vision come to a stop beside her and take her in his arms. The conversation between them looked intimate. She looked up from her place in his arms for a moment and met your eyes. Her eyes looked as though they were trying to convey something to you when they had suddenly gone wide as you felt a strong force make contact with your head then everything went black. 

When you finally came to your head felt groggy and achy, the way it did when Hydra used to run experiments on you. You tried to lift a hand to rub at your head when you noticed resistance and something cool around your neck. Out of confusion, your eyes shot open only to feel anxiety seep into your bones when you took note of the straight jacket that you were confined in and the collar locked uncomfortably around your neck.

“Hello?” you called, hating the way fear crept into your voice.

“Y/n. You’re awake.” You heard Wanda respond, relief obvious in her voice. You looked around for a moment trying to locate her voice when you finally noticed her across a brightly lit circular sort of area, in her own straight jacket and collar. Her eyes that were so bright before the battle now dull.

Fruitlessly you tried to use your powers to manipulate the walls of the cell to no avail. “Where are we?”

“They call it the raft.” You heard Clint’s bitter voice float through the walls. “We’re criminals now.”

The anxiety you felt began to overwhelm you as flashes of being tied up in a similar manner and watching someone you loved be harmed went through your mind. “How long have we been here?”

“Three days,” Wanda began hesitantly almost as if she wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell you more. 

Clint interrupted her. “They’ve been knocking you out each time you come to, even for a second. First, they doped you up. The last time they just hit you. They’re not big fans of Steve over here, you’re the closest they could get to him.” Anger was clear in his words. 

You thought you heard him mumble something about putting Wanda directly across from you, so she’d be forced to watch. 

Wanda looked resigned with purple bruising under her eyes. You were hesitant to ask. “What happened to you?” she shook her head.

Thankfully Sam answered for her. “They’re not big fans of her either. The one good thing Tony did was stop what they were doing to both of you.”

Before you could ask anything else, the sound of the door opening caught your attention, all of your attention it seemed. A moment later, Steve walked in, a relieved smile on his face as he took in each of you. 

“About time.” Sam said gruffly.

Without hesitation Steve began taking you each out of your cell and loaded onto the jet he had waiting. 

You were watching the prison shrink in the distance from the safety of the quinjet when you felt someone take a seat next to you. You didn’t need to look to know who it was.

“Do you think we can have that talk now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by Sam Smith’s “Writing’s On The Wall”. Some of the actual dialogue from the film is used here with some adjustments.This part was semi-difficult to write because I didn’t want to add too much of the fight scene because of length. This was more of a set-up chapter for Wanda and the readers story. To establish where they are after separating and bring them back into each others lives. Anyway, as always, hope you all enjoyed! Comments and thoughts always welcome. :) (bonus points if you can tell me what part was referenced in this chapter ;)


	9. For The Lover Than I Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Wanda are finally able to talk. Will the talk end in love or tragedy?

_“All of the memories feel like magic, all of the fighting seemed so sweet. All that we were, my love, was tragic and you're the last thing that I need.”_

“Do you think we could have that talk now?”

For a moment you just stared at the clouds floating past the small window you were seated by and let the question hang in the air. She had given you space for a few hours, but you knew this moment was bound to come. 

The problem was that your healing was precarious, you knew that, and you didn’t know if it could withstand a conversation that was sure to open the wounds you had spent months patching up. 

“Y/n?” Wanda called, cautiously placed a hand on your shoulder. 

With a deep breath you turned your body to face her. “I thought about it, and I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Wanda.” You answered honestly. 

Her brow furrowed slightly, “I understand your hesitation, but-“

“Look, Wanda, allow me to save you the trouble.” You began steadily, “You’re sorry for how everything happened. I accept your apology. You don’t want to lose me from your life. Give me some time and then we’ll work on rebuilding the friendship. Did I get everything?”

She stared at you, her eyes troubled. “Well, not exactly, I was trying to-“

Once again, you interrupted her. “And I won’t stand between you and Vision.” You added with a snap, as if you had just remembered something important. 

“Will you stop interrupting me?” Wanda exclaimed, shocking you into silence. “Sorry, I just-… I forgot how stubborn you can be.” She rubbed her arm in embarrassment. 

You stared at her silently, granting her wish of no interruptions. Waiting for her to get to her point, that you still weren’t sure you wanted to hear. 

As you observed her, you noticed the way she nervously spun the ring she was wearing on her finger while she seemed to ponder where to begin. “Have you always done that?” you gestured to her hands, unable to stop yourself from asking.

Her eyebrows raised at your question, obviously not expecting it. “I…” she thought about it for a moment, then ducked her head slightly. “I guess it was something that I picked up from you. For so long, your nerves were intertwined with my own that it just became a habit from watching you, I guess.” She mumbled.

You bit your lip and nodded but said nothing, taking note of how her eyes closely observed the action. You gestured for her to go on.

Wanda took a deep, steadying breath, making sure she maintained eye contact with you. “First, I am no longer with Vision. I haven’t been for months.” Your eyebrows raised curiously. “You were right though, part of what I wanted to talk about was how sorry I am. Y/n, I am, so, so, sorry. You deserved so much more than what I gave you. I don’t expect you to forgive me because I certainly don’t forgive myself.” The sincerity in her voice took you by surprise. 

The glassy look in her eyes and prominence of her accent were tell-tale signs of how upset she was. It was information you wished you didn’t know anymore. You dropped your gaze to your lap, it was easier this way.

“There is no excuse-“ she continued until a quiet knock on the wall made her stop. You both looked over to see a sheepish looking Steve Rogers standing a few feet away. 

“Sorry to interrupt. Again.” He coughed awkwardly. “I just wanted to let you know we’ve landed at our temporary hide-out. It’s that house up in the distance.” He gestured vaguely as the door to the quinjet opened to reveal an open field with an unsuspecting two-story house located in the center.

Under normal circumstances you would have thought it was a beautiful sight. The knowledge that you were all there on the run, tarnished that though. You let out a quiet breath. “It’s beautiful. Where exactly are we?”

“Spain. A very rural area at that.” He replied easily.

Despite the view, Wanda couldn’t take her eyes off you. She needed to talk to you uninterrupted and it seemed as though the universe was actively trying to prevent that from happening. All she could do was hope that this wasn’t an omen. That she still had a chance. 

“How long will we be here?” Wanda questioned, finally tearing her eyes away from you.

At the question, Steve shifted in discomfort. “A few days... if that. When Natasha arrives, it’ll be best if we split into small groups at most. We’re wanted fugitives now.”

“Natasha?” you asked with a tilt of your head, distinctly remembering her on Tony’s side.

Steve nodded. “She helped me and Bucky get out. She’s wanted now too.”

Both you and Wanda shared a look of surprise, Wanda speaking up before you could say anything. “Thank you for the update, Steve. We’ll meet the rest of you inside.”

With a knowing nod, Steve took the hint and turned to catch up with Sam who had already began walking ahead. “Guess we better head out.” you mumbled.

“Can we take a walk before we go in? I’d really like to finish our conversation.” Wanda requested hesitantly, her eyes pleading.

With another steadying breath, you nodded. She seemed determined and obviously wasn’t going to let this go. “Okay, Wanda.” You stood up and walked with her out of the quinjet, veering to a small path that was on the side of the house rather than going inside. 

After walking a decent amount, Wanda stopped and took your hand, effectively stopping you as well. You looked at her expectantly. She decided she couldn’t handle another interruption and decided to just be bold. “You’re the love of my life.”

Her words were so unexpected that you just stared at her for a moment, opening and closing your mouth as you tried to process. “I’m sorry, what?” you eventually choked out.

“You are the love of my life.” She repeated with three light squeezes to your hand. “Pushing you away – not fighting for you – was the biggest mistake of my life. A mistake I never plan on making again. I was confused and thought that my powers were tied to my heart. I was wrong. The only person that has ever held my heart and will ever hold my heart is you. I want to grow old with you. I want you for the rest of my life.” Her words were passionate and desperate as she tried to express the true contents of her heart, hoping you’d believe her. 

Disbelief was the only thing you could feel as you watched her shimmering eyes remain on yours. Shortly following the break-up you had dreamed of a moment like this. Not anymore though. You couldn’t. You had spent months learning to live without her. The risk of allowing her back into your heart came at much too high a cost. You wouldn’t recover a second time. “I-I learned to live without you, Wanda. I can’t risk it with you again. I’ve played before and lost.” You answered, finally pulling your hand out of her grasp. 

“Do you still love me?” she asked in a pleading tone, ignoring your words. She took your hands back in hers, you noticed that they were shaking ever so slightly. “Tell me you still love me. Please.”

You swallowed thickly and met her eyes, “I don’t love you anymore.” You said weakly, so weakly that you didn’t even believe it yourself. 

Wanda shook her head, clearly on the verge of tears. “I don’t believe you. I know you still love me. A love like ours doesn’t just go away. I love you, Y/n. Let me show you.” Without a moment’s hesitation, she took your face in her hands and connected your lips passionately.

Wanda sighed contently at the contact she had been missing, the way you both fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. The rush of electricity was a feeling she longed for. Getting swept up in the moment, you returned her kiss temporarily before the shock wore off and the hurt settled once again. 

Pushing at her shoulders you quickly stepped back. “You can’t just kiss me and expect everything to go away, Wanda.” You shouted at her. “I think I should go.” You mumbled turning to leave.

Watching you walk away again was a nightmare vision to Wanda and she would be damned if she gave up so easily again. She ran and stopped so she was directly in your path, preventing you from going any further. “Y/n, please, I can’t imagine my life without you” The tears she had been holding back bubbled over the surface and fell down her cheeks. You fought the urge to brush them away.

“You know, I used to think of you as the person that I was going to spend the rest of my life with too. As somebody who would never hurt me. Ever.” Wanda listened to you quietly as tears flowed more steadily down her cheeks. “Now all I see when I look at you is that last moment on the roof. Of you with him. It doesn’t matter what you say, or what you do… it’s too late.”

A sob escaped Wanda’s lips as she briefly covered her face with her hands. “Y/n, please… This can’t be it.”

“It is though.” Blinking back tears, you moved to step around her. 

“Y-you’re a coward!” She cried after you, at your retreating figure. The pain clear in her voice. 

Anger quickly replaced the anguish at her words. You spun around to face her, her jaw clenched. You couldn’t believe her. “I’m the coward? No, Wanda, you are!” you shouted back.

The woman in question ran a hand through her hair, tears falling even faster. She seemed at a loss. “You’re the one that chose to run instead of staying and fighting!” 

Her words made something in you crack, she had no right to be angry. To pin the demise of what you both once were on you. “How is that fair?” you snapped at her. “I was supposed to stay and fight for someone who had very clearly decided they didn’t want me anymore? You don’t get to pardon yourself. The ashes of our relationship are on you and you alone.” You gritted out bitterly. 

For a moment she just stared at you, her chest heaving as she clutched at her chest. Almost as though your words physically impacted her. “I…I’m sorry.” she took a deep breath and recollected herself. She reached out to you, you stepped back. Her face contorted in pain at the knowledge that you didn’t want her anymore. 

“I know I don’t deserve it and you have no reason give it to me, but please, give us a second chance. Let me prove to you I mean what I say, to prove that you… you are everything. There will never be anyone else. I love you.” her eyes met yours pleadingly, slowly breaking before your very eyes.

You took your own deep breath and braced yourself for the words you were about to say. “Wanda, we don’t stand a chance. It’s sad, but it’s true. We’re bound to end in tragedy.” You said quietly, staring off in the distance because you weren’t sure you could handle watching her reaction. “It’s time to move on.”

Like a magnet though, your eyes found hers either way. 

Broken. That’s the only word that came to mind when you saw her expression. Broken sobs left her lips. Her eyes glistened as they desperately searched yours for something, something that you had blocked off long ago. “You don’t mean that.” She whispered, her lips trembling along with her words. 

You shut your eyes for a moment and prepared yourself to close the door on what you both had. “Goodbye, Wanda.” You whispered as you walked off without looking back.

If you did, you would have seen the way she fell to her knees. The knowledge that she had no one to blame for her own broken heart but herself bringing her to her knees. She buried her face in her hands as sobs wracked through her body. Longing for the comfort of your arms.

Silent tears rolled down your cheeks as you listened to the sound of her cries in the distance, but you knew it was for the best... At least you hoped it was.

That night Steve announced that it would be in everyone’s best interest to split up for the time being as he handed out older phones to everyone so each of you could be contacted and check in. After his announcement everyone retreated to their room. You quietly let Steve know where you planned on going and told no one else. 

As you discreetly prepared to leave the following morning, you found a dozen flowers at your door, half purple violets and half white dittanies. The memory of the last time you saw these flowers filled your mind bittersweetly. A memory that no longer felt like it belonged to you.

When Wanda awoke, she was disappointed to find the flowers she had gifted you back at her door and the room you were staying in empty. Even if her heart ached, she knew that she couldn’t give up. She’d try and try again because your love was worth fighting for and she wouldn’t let you go again. She was determined to spend the rest of her life trying to win you back if she had to. There was no other path for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sam Smith’s “For the Lover That I Lost”.And there we have chapter 9! Angst, angst, angst. I got a little carried away lol. Only 3 more to go, where do you think the reader and Wanda will go from here? As always, hope you all enjoyed and thoughts and comments always welcome.


	10. Leave Your Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse into life on the run. Will Wanda be able to find Y/n?

_“If I can’t have you I’ll walk this life alone, spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow.”_

Being on the run was difficult to say the least and being on the run while trying to find someone who was actively trying not to be found was even worse. Despite being told by the rest of the group that it may be in her best interest to just move on and let you go, Wanda knew that wasn’t an option. She had made a promise to herself that she was going to keep fighting for you, no matter the cost. Wanda had let you go once and she wasn’t going to let it happen, not if there was a part of her that knew you still had love in your heart for her.

The only one who knew where you were at all times was Steve and he had spent the last few months absolutely refusing to disclose your exact location. That never stopped her from trying though. 

Eventually though, he gave in. Steve wasn’t sure if it was her sheer determination that impressed him or the fact that he had never seen you happier than when you were with her. If she thought she could create happiness in a terrible situation, Steve thought she at least deserved a true chance and he wouldn’t stand in the way. 

When she received the location, Wanda quickly packed what little she had and booked the next train ticket to Rennes, France. Feeling hopeful for the first time since long before the events of Lagos.  
_________________________________

For the majority of the time you’d been on the run, you stuck to the idea that hiding in plain sight was the best course of action. Which is why you were currently at a poorly lit bar, trying to live as normal a life as you possibly could under the circumstances. The only unfortunate thing was that you couldn’t interact with anyone due to the risk of being discovered. So, when you felt someone tap your shoulder, you knew it would be time to go.

Before turning, you downed your drink to prepare yourself to either get hit on by a random drunk person or convince them you weren’t who they thought you were.

Neither options were what you got when you turned around though. You tilted your head in pleasant surprise at the sight before you.

“Long time no see, stranger.”

Without thinking and perhaps partially due to the alcohol coursing through your veins, you wrapped yourself tightly around the woman in front of you. She laughed in surprise and gladly returned the embrace. You couldn’t help but revel in the contact, touch deprived from all the time you had spent in solitude.

For a while, you both just stood there, wrapped in one another’s embrace. Ignoring the occasional odd look from random passer byers. With one final squeeze, you released her but kept your hands on her shoulders. “You have no idea how good it is to see you, Nat.” you admitted to her with a smile on your face.

Natasha easily returned the smile. “It’s good to see you too. I was passing by outside when I thought I saw you sitting here and I had to see if it was really you.”

“What are the chances?” you asked with a laugh as you signaled the bartender over and ordered drinks. “Let’s celebrate.”

After drinking for a bit and catching up slightly, you both agreed that staying longer would be too much a risk and decided to take a walk outside. 

“You dyed your hair.” You noted as you reached over and took a strand of her hair gently in between your fingers before letting it go. “It looks good.”

A playful smirk spread across Natasha’s lips. “Yeah, well, I figured the red was a dead giveaway for me, so… blonde it was.” She nudged you playfully. “A better disguise than a beanie and glasses at least. You’re no better than Rogers.” 

A boisterous laugh escaped your lips, “What can I say? That man taught me everything I know.” Natasha shook her head but laughed despite herself. 

You knew you would have to separate soon, but you tried not to focus on that. The pair of you walked in contented silence, enjoying the comfort of not being alone, even if it was temporarily. Eventually you both come up on the street where your hideout was located and for the first time you didn’t feel the need to rush in. Thankfully there was a small bench located across the street and you both wandered over and took a seat, enjoying the cool air.

“How have you been?” Natasha eventually asked, her eyes on yours as she attempted to analyze you.

You pondered the question for a moment. “I’ve been… lonely.” You finally breathed out, turning your gaze skyward. “I feel alone. I miss real connections. I miss just being able to walk down the street without fear of corporal punishment. I miss human contact.”

Natasha’s hand fell to your knee and squeezed lightly. You turned your head to meet her eyes. “I know what you mean. You’re never really alone though, Y/n. You know we’d all be there in a heartbeat if we could, if we have to.” 

The touch and the knowledge that you weren’t alone was something you had missed. Again, whether it was the alcohol in both your systems or the deprivation of another human’s touch, but you both found yourselves leaning forward and connecting lips. 

It was gentle and nice, but you couldn’t help but compare it to Wanda. Kissing Wanda always felt powerful and right. The way your whole body felt like electricity was coursing through your veins at the simplest of touches. Kissing Wanda always felt like coming home. You could’t help but think you needed this to realize that the one you still wanted was the one you shouldn’t want.

Despite this, you didn’t pull away, tangling your hand in Natasha’s now blonde locks as her hands fell to your waist. You allowed yourself this small moment of comfort.

Across the street, Wanda had been approaching only to stop in horror at the sight before her. Her mind rushing and heart breaking at the sight. If she felt a fraction of what you did that night on the roof, she couldn’t imagine how you got through it. As much as her heart ached in her chest, she didn’t allow it to stop her. She just hoped it wasn’t too late. That you hadn’t already given your heart to another. 

After some time, both you and Natasha pulled away. Laughing when you met one another’s eyes. “That was… nice.” You said lightly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed your shoulder. “Yeah, we’re drunk. We will never speak of this again.” She chuckled and looked at her watch. “My train leaves in a little over an hour, I should probably go.” You nodded in understanding and she hugged you once more before beginning to walk away.

“Hey, Nat?” you called after her. She turned. “Take care of yourself, okay?” She nodded and blew a teasing kiss your way before walking off into the night. With a sigh you leaned into the bench and closed your eyes for a moment, taking in the fact that you were alone again. 

It had to have been less than a few minutes when you felt someone sit next to you, your eyes shot open and met with stunning emerald eyes that used to be your world. “Wanda?” you whispered, feeling the air leave your lungs at the sight of her. 

Wanda quirked her lips up slightly, but there was melancholy in her eyes. “So, you and Nat, huh?” There was no accusation in her tone, just sadness. Possibly even acceptance. You quickly realized that she must have seen the kiss.

“And if we are? Together, I mean. What will you do?” You probed challengingly.

Pain flooded her eyes as she dropped her gaze to her lap. “Nothing. I’m not going to interfere if you’re happy, but… but just know that I won’t stop fighting for you. I’ll be here waiting because our love is destined and I’m not going away. I’ll still love you even if you chose to love someone else. You have all of me. Always.” She paused slightly. “You are my only direction.” She added quietly, repeating the words you once told her back to you. 

Your heart clenched at the referenced moment, of one of your formerly favorite moments. 

Staring off into the distance, you could feel the numbness begin to fade as the alcohol started to leave your system. “Why?”

She lifted her gaze up to you curiously, but you didn’t meet her eyes. “Why what?”

“Why do you keep trying?” 

Wanda took a deep breath and turned so she was facing you completely even if you wouldn’t look at her. “Love.” She stated simply, “I’m in love with you, beyond all rationality. Even if you don’t believe me. I want you to have everything you want, even if its Nat, even if that destroys me.”

Even in Spain you had never heard her speak so passionately. It terrified you. Terrified you so much that you wanted to get up and run far, far away from her. Far from the feelings that her words stirred within you.

Wanda wasn’t done though, she needed to get everything off her chest. To lay all her cards out. “When you love someone, you don’t stop. Even when everyone on the team calls me crazy and tells me I should just move on and let you go. I won’t stop or give up because if I could give up…” She risked taking your hand in hers, sighing in relief when you don’t pull back. “If I could give up and listen to everyone’s advice and move on and find someone else that wouldn’t be love. That would be some imitation that is not worth fighting for.”

“Wanda…” you whispered finally looking up at her, noticing the way her eyes shined with unshed tears.

She squeezed your hand again. “But you… You are more than worth fighting for. You will always be worth fighting for. And if I can’t have you I’ll be alone because no one else can hold my heart. This is love.”

“I’m not with Natasha.” You admitted softly after Wanda’s declaration, watching the way relief filled her eyes. “I think we were both just lonely and comforting each other.”

The relieved smile that took over Wanda’s features was contagious as you couldn’t help but smile hesitantly back at her. 

Wanda’s heart fluttered at the sight. That was the first time you had smiled at her since the night on the roof. 

“What does that mean?” she questioned hopefully.

With hesitation, you interlaced your fingers with Wanda’s. “It means that I’m still not sure I trust you and I’m not ready to be with you again.” Her head dropped in dejection. “But. I’m not going to ask you to leave if you want to stay and work on that.”

For the first time in a long time, Wanda felt a semblance of happiness blossom in her chest. Unable to stop herself, she surged forward and took you in her arms, melting when you held her back. “I promise I’ll earn your trust back. I’m not going anywhere. I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, Y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this was going to be one really long part, but it kind of got away from me and I had to split it into two. Don’t worry the next part is going to be very long either way because that’s the half that got away from me. Pre-Infinity War and Infinity war was supposed to be one chapter and in hindsight that was probably overly ambitious of me. Takes place pre-Infinity War. Inspired by Sam Smith’s “Leave Your Lover”, mainly the line featured.


	11. Nirvana

_“It's too late to run away from it all, it's too late to get away from it all, I'm done with running, so I give in to you.”_

  
Being on the run with Wanda was a stark contrast to being on the run alone. The feeling of emptiness was easily replaced with fulfillment and meaning with Wanda. She transformed what used to be a burden that weighed heavily on you into something light and manageable. 

You both spent days and nights rebuilding the ruins of trust that used to lay shattered at your feet. It wasn’t always easy. Some nights were hard and ended in screaming and tears, others were effortless and made it feel as if no time had ever passed between the two of you. Despite yourself, you couldn’t help but completely adore both sides. 

There was no doubt in your mind that the love you both shared together had blossomed into something even more powerful than it was before. There was one problem though, you couldn’t seem to allow the final wall you had built around your heart to fall. That final line between friendship and romance seemed to be the hardest for you to cross. 

You knew that Wanda noticed, but she never pushed you for more than you offered. She was fully aware that you had to set the pace and that she had to earn her way back in. She was more than willing to be patient. 

Currently you were both located in a small apartment in Scotland that truly felt like a place you could both call home with the beauty and stillness that the city offered. Unfortunately, you’d been stuck inside the last few days because of a torrential downpour. When you heard the rain stop, you wandered over to the large bay window and opened the curtains fully to allow the moonlight to seep in.

Wanda looked up from her book when you left your shared bed. Her eyes watching you curiously. “The sky looks beautiful tonight.” You whispered in awe, your eyes locked on the full moon.

With a small smile, Wanda put her book down and wandered over to you, slowly wrapping her arms around you from behind. She always allowed you time to pull away. “Not as beautiful as you, moya lyubov.” She whispered against your ear and pressed a light kiss to the side of your head.

With ease, you leaned into her, so your back was pressed flush against her front. Your hands rested over hers. “Wanda?”

“Hmm?” she hummed as she buried her face into your neck. 

“I’m happy you’re here.” You confessed quietly, feeling vulnerable at your admission. 

Even though you couldn’t see it, you could feel her smile against your neck before she turned you in her arms, so you could face one another. “And I am happy you’re here with me.” She rested her forehead lightly against yours.

“Wanda, I…” you stared into her beautiful green eyes which watched you adoringly. Your heart pounded nervously against your ribcage. The words practically hanging off your lips. “I…” 

Lovingly, she raised a hand to lightly caress your cheek. “Yes?” Her tone was patient. 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” you finally stuttered out, avoiding saying what you truly wanted to at the last minute. Not able to shake that last remnant of fear in your heart. 

Disappointment flashed briefly across Wanda’s face before she replaced it with a small smile. “It’s cold out though, krasivaya. We should stay in and cuddle and watch our show instead.” She countered offered hopefully.

You turned your face slightly and kissed the palm of her hand, watching her practically melt at the action. While Wanda tried to show affection as often as she could, you still hesitated the majority of the time so even small actions like this made her swoon. 

“It’s beautiful out though,” You said with a pout. “And we’ve been trapped inside the last few days. Let’s just go for a little.”

Wanda threw her hands up in defeat and turned away from you to get dressed. “You’re lucky I love you.” She grumbled as she put on her boots. You couldn’t help the small smile that appeared at her words.

Half an hour later you were both walking hand in hand down an empty cobble stoned street. You couldn’t help but watch her out of the corner of your eye, the way her nose became pink against the cold night air, the way her eyes were so full of life despite the circumstance. You loved her, all of her. Your efforts to prevent yourself from loving her always proving to be futile. It was impossible to not love her. 

You decided you needed to try and tell her again. To push passed your fear.

“What?” she asked with a laugh. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

You pulled her to a stop and smiled slightly at her. “Because you are beautiful.” 

A rosy pink spread across her cheeks as she ducked her head shyly. “Quite the charmer there, Y/n.”

“Wanda, I need to tell you something.” You said seriously. 

Her brows furrowed in concern at your sudden change of tone. “Of course, what is it?”

You took a deep breath and took both her hands in yours. “For so long I felt broken. Convinced that a broken heart was just something I would just have to learn to live with. The pain from that night on the roof was so intense that I sealed off my heart. Swearing that I would never allow someone back in… Swearing I’d never allow someone back in because I knew I wouldn’t survive the pain a second time.” Wanda’s thumb traced over your knuckles soothingly as she listened with rapt attention. “I never would have imagined that you’d be the one to help stitch me back together.”

The vulnerability you allowed yourself to express made you feel anxious as your gaze fell to the floor. Wanda gently used her thumb to tilt your head up so you could look into her eyes again. 

The love was clear in her eyes as she slowly leaned forward, giving you time to pull away. Rather than pull away, you met her half way and connected your lips in a gentle kiss. Sighing contently at the contact as Wanda gently tugged you closer by the waist. This was the first genuine kiss you had both shared since your break-up. Kissing her felt right and you couldn’t help but feel at home in this moment.

When you pulled away you rested your forehead against hers. Watching the way her eyes glimmered happily. “Wanda, I lo-“

“Wanda.” The sound of another voice interrupted your words. You both turned to find Vision in his human form as he walked over to her urgently, making no attempt to address you. “I need your help.”

At the sight of him, you stepped away from Wanda slightly, which caused her to frown. “How did you find me, Vis?” 

“I am part android, Wanda.” Vision said simply then winced. “It’s the stone, I need you to tell me what you feel.” He said and grabbed Wanda’s hand, placing it over the stone.

Wanda looked back at you hesitantly, but you were looking off in the distance, your arms crossed defensively. She couldn’t help but feel like she just took dozens of steps back in the progress she had made with you. 

With a sigh she looked back at Vision and allowed her magic to enter the stone. “I just feel you.” She replied with confusion. 

Before either could say anything, you took urgent strides away. Wanda immediately noticing and following you, worried you were trying to leave her. You stopped in front of a shop window. Your eyes focused on the screen that was facing out towards the street. With concern, you watched the scene of what was occurring in New York play out on the TV. “What are they?” you questioned, more to yourself than anything. 

“What the stone was warning me about.” You heard Vision reply as he came to a stop beside you both.

Even if you didn’t know what was happening you knew you needed to do something, you needed to help. “Wanda, I won’t ask you to go if you don’t want to, but I think I need to go. To do what I can to help.” You said quietly as you began walking backwards. 

Wanda’s eyes became wide with nerves, she knew she had to convince you to stay. “Y/n, I don’t think going is a good idea. Maybe you should wait until-“ 

“Wanda-“ Your words were cut off as you felt something slice deeply into your side and throw you into the wall of the building you were standing next to.

“Y/N!” Wanda screamed, instantly moving to run to you when a creature stepped in front of her. 

The being chuckled at her tears. “Fear not, we are not here for her, but for him.”  
Before Vision or Wanda could react, the same object that had sliced into you had stabbed Vision and propelled him to the opposite side of the street. Wanda stepped back and was preparing to attack when she got hit with a force and was hurled into a window. The creatures took the opportunity and began digging into the stone on Vision’s head. 

Weakly, you stood up, holding your bleeding side as you flicked your wrist, forcing the creature to sink into the floor. The other one turned to face you angrily when you felt yourself become incased in a red glow and get thrown in the air along with Vision. The ground quickly approached you until you felt the same red glow cushion the impact and place you back down. 

Wanda tried to help you sit up when you waved her off. “Help Vision, he was hit worse.” She looked reluctant but did as you asked and helped him up as the three of you moved into an arch way to find some semblance of safety. Wanda wearily waved her hand over Vision’s wound as futile wisps of red attempted to seal it. 

“The blade. It stopped me from phasing.” Vision gasped out between pained breathes. 

Wanda turned towards you with wide eyes. “Is that even possible?”

“It’s not supposed to be.” Vision’s labored reply came.

Trying to ease Wanda’s nerves you quietly mumbled, “I’m beginning to think we should have stayed in and cuddled like you asked.” A weak smile crossed her lips before the creature flew in and took Vision. 

Before either of you could react, the second creature came and attacked, cutting into your wound again. You hissed in pain as Wanda furiously sent the creature flying back at the sound of your pain. Working together you were able to keep her at bay until Vision’s screamed echoed through the plaza you were in. “Go, Wanda! I can handle this.” You shouted to her.

“Y/n, no.” She began to protest, forcing the being back with her powers.

“GO!” You shouted, building a wall from the concrete to buy yourself time.  
It was clear that Wanda didn’t want to go, but you saw the flashes of red lift her up and onto the building that Vision was taken to anyway. 

Using your hands, you manipulated the concrete to attach to the being’s hands, forcing them down into the ground as you brought the clock tower down and buried her in the rubble. Quickly manipulating the earth until she was completely encased. As you were looking around for the next best course of action, you felt Wanda fly down and wrap an arm securely around you as she used her powers to propel the three of you into the air and away from danger.

The moment was short lived though as you felt a blast of energy hit Wanda and suddenly the three of you were free falling. You felt Wanda wrap her body tightly around yours in mid-air, obviously trying to absorb the impact. The glass ceiling you crashed into shattered easily as you slipped out of Wanda’s arms and slid across the platform of the train station and into a metal rail. You groaned when your side made impact with the railing. Vision landing on the opposite end.

Wanda urgently rushed over to you. Her tone was panicked. “C’mon, get up. We have to go.” She gingerly placed an arm under you and helped you stand. The blood drained from her face when she saw her hand come away covered in blood. You leaned against the rail behind you weakly. Just a moment later the creatures returned. Without hesitation, Wanda turned to take a protective stance in directly front of you as her hands began to glow. 

The creature seemed more interested in something over Wanda’s shoulder though as it threw its weapon which was stopped in its trajectory by the shadow. 

A moment later, Steve stepped out of the shadows. You couldn’t help the look of relief that spread across your features as you sunk back down to the floor, feeling woozy from all the blood loss. Wanda rushed over to you, pressing tightly to the bleeding area of your abdomen. You vaguely watched as Sam and Natasha attack the beings by surprise but unable to focus for long. Before you knew it, Steve was marching over to you as Sam and Natasha helped Vision up. 

“Let’s get you home and patched up.” He said gruffly as he lifted you into his arms. Wanda followed closely behind, worry never fading from her expression. With the adrenaline wearing off and the knowledge that Wanda was safe, you decided couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer as allowed the world fade out to black for rest.

______________________________

When you finally came to, you were almost certain that the events of the night before were just a nightmare, until you felt the dull throbbing in your side. You squinted your eyes open to find Wanda at your bedside, her hand in yours and her eyes worried. The tension draining from her shoulders when she saw your eyes open. 

It seemed you were back at the Avengers tower infirmary. 

“Y/n,” she breathed out. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried.” Gently, she tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and tenderly kissed you, which you gladly returned.

When you pulled back you weakly chuckled as you tried to lighten the mood. “I wish I was a synthazoid like Vision, no blood. Faster rebound time.” Her eyes looked conflicted. You sat up, only wincing slightly. “What? What aren’t you telling me?”

With a sigh she squeezed your hand lightly. “We have to go to Wakanda. Steve says they might be able to extract the stone from Vision without destroying him. If that fails, I may need to destroy the stone myself.” She paused slightly, clearly troubled by the information. You knew what that implied.

“Are you okay?” you questioned, swinging your legs off the cot so you could be closer.

Wanda answered with an unconvincing nod. “I don’t know if it’s something I’ll be able to do.” She said quietly as you squeezed her hand in comfort. “I think you should stay.” She finally added, her expression serious.

Your brows furrowed. “I’m not going to stay. I’m going to help in whatever way I can... I need to go and make sure you’ll be okay.” You said with finality, leaving no room for her to argue.

She knew you wouldn’t budge, all she could do in response was move to stand in between your legs and take you into her arms tightly. Terrified of all that could happen. Terrified to lose you. 

“So cute.” You heard a teasing voice call out from the door way. You looked up to see Natasha and Steve standing there. Steve with a content smile on his face.

Wanda pulled you closer as you rolled your eyes at Natasha. “Shut up.” You quipped playfully.

“I’m glad you’re up, kid. You lost a lot of blood on the flight back. You had me worried for a second there.” Steve admitted with a small frown.

Carefully you let released Wanda from your arms and hoped off the cot, keeping her hand in yours all the while. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Capsicle.” You said lightly. 

Despite the severity of the situation, Steve couldn’t help but laugh. He missed moments like this.

“Hate to take you away from lover girl, but Rogers and I have been waiting patiently for a hug.” Natasha said teasingly as she opened her arms. You looked at Wanda who let go of your hand reluctantly so you could hug the remaining two in the room.

When you pulled away from Steve, you gravitated back to Wanda, taking her hand in yours instinctively. Steve and Natasha exchanged pleased looks. “So,” you began nonchalantly, “When do we leave?”

Wanda clenched her jaw at your words, it was clear to everyone that she was unhappy with your decision. 

Steve knew better than to fight you on something once your mind had been made though. “As soon as you’re dressed. Bruce will explain what we’re up against on the flight there.”  
_________________  
Arriving in Wakanda was breathtaking as you marveled at the magnificent land, one short glimpse at Wanda let you know she was equally as awe struck. You just wished you were there on better circumstances. 

There was very little time to admire as you were all ushered into a building where T’Challa’s sister, who’s name you learned was Shuri, could analyze Vision. You quickly realized Shuri was brilliant and far smarter than Bruce and Tony. You couldn’t help but snicker when she critiqued Bruce’s work on Vision, Wanda also giggling but being much more discreet than you.

As you listened to the conversation go on around you, you could feel Wanda slip her hand into yours and interlace your fingers. You turned your head to face her, taking note of how anxious she appeared. “Are you okay?”

Wanda looked back at you with a hesitant smile. “As long as you’re here I am.”

You could feel the words on your lips again, those three little words that you’ve wanted to tell her since Scotland. You bit your tongue though because this moment didn’t feel right to tell her. Instead you lightly kissed her, hoping that she understood what your heart was trying to convey even if you hadn’t said it out loud yet. 

The sound of a loud explosion caused you two to pull apart and glance out the window where the sound was coming from. You tried to keep a neutral face as you all watched what had to have been half a dozen foreign ships land outside the protection of the dome and attempt to enter.

“We’ll hold them off.” T’Challa said determinedly when Shuri explained she needed more time.

Steve turned to where you and Wanda stood. “Wanda, as soon as that stone is out of his head, blow it to smithereens.” 

“I will.” Wanda said with a resolute nod as the rest of the team began moving out to go defend the land. You turned towards Wanda and she immediately began shaking her head when she saw the look in your eyes. “No. You can’t go.”

Gently, you brought her hand up to your lips and placed a short kiss on her fingers. “I have to. I have no use here. Out there though… out there they could use my help.” 

“Y/n. No.” Wanda said seriously, her lip trembling.

You slowly began backing away, your extended hands keeping you connected. “I have to, Wanda. You know that.”

“Then I’ll go with you.” 

You shook your head solemnly. Trying desperately to mask the fears you felt. “They need you here. You’re the only one that can destroy the stone, the only one that can stop Thanos.”

Wanda marched forward and took your face in her hands, kissing you passionately which you gladly returned for a moment, but you knew you had to go, so you reluctantly pulled away. 

You reached a hand up to gently wipe away the single tear that fell down her cheek. “You and me, we’re a happy ending, okay? We’ll have a happy ending. I’ll always come back to you.” You whispered to her gently as you stared at one another for a moment. After a minute, you turned and ran out to catch up to the rest of the team before you lost your nerve. 

“I love you.” She said to your retreating figure, wishing she said it just a moment before, wishing that you’d have a chance to say it to each other after the battle was done. 

____________________________

Out on the battlefield, the fight was intense, and it genuinely felt for a moment as though you would all lose, each one of you out there heavily outnumbered in comparison to Thanos’ army. You were surrounded by the enemy with Natasha and Okoye, preparing to fight when red wisps suddenly appeared and redirected the deadly machines to the swarm of creatures that were about to overtake you all.

“That’s my girl.” You said proudly as Wanda turned to look at you, a small smirk on her lips. 

Before any of you could react, you heard Steve over coms. “Anyone have eyes on Vision?”

Wanda shared a look with you, still reluctant to leave your side. You nodded at her reassuringly. “Go. I’ll be right behind you.” 

“I love you.” She said sincerely and steadily before using her powers and flying away.

For a moment you allowed yourself to watch her. “I love you too.” You said to yourself before Natasha got your attention.

“Let’s go. They’ll need all the help they can get to keep him away from the stone.” Without hesitation all three of you began running towards the forest in the distance with determination. Herds of creatures attacking you along the way.

Eventually you saw an opening to not harm anyone on your side and used your powers to split the earth making the creatures fall in and clearing a path for you.

By the time you reached Wanda you found her standing over Vision’s lifeless body with a horror stricken look on her face.

“Wanda?” You called tentatively, but when she turned you felt your knees give out underneath you, an odd feeling of fading away overtaking your body.

Dread instantly filled Wanda’s body as she watched you fall to the floor. She hurriedly ran over to you and fell to her knees by your side, collecting you in her arms. “Y/n,” She cried urgently, “What’s wrong?” 

“Wanda,” You whispered with a small smile on your face as you looked up at her, raising your hand to rest over her cheek. The simple action alone feeling almost impossible in your state of fading. “I love you. I'll always love you. I wish I had told you sooner. I wish we had more time.” 

She let out a choked sob as she attempted to pull you closer. The words that she had dreamed of hearing from your lips out in the open, but this wasn’t how she wanted it. She didn’t want to hear those words as you were leaving her. She wanted to hear them and experience life with your love. She couldn’t lose you. 

“Y/n, I love you. Don’t go,” She cried desperately, her forehead pressed firmly against yours as she pressed a desperate kiss to your lips. “Please, don’t go. I need you.” Wanda begged through broken sobs as she could feel you begin to disintegrate in her arms. Only a moment later you were gone, all that was left was dust in her hands. 

Heartbroken cries fell from her lips as she clutched desperately at the ground you had been just moments before.

Only a moment later, she began feeling herself fade as well and willingly gave in to the feeling. The feeling brought her a despairing form of peace because with it came the knowledge that she wouldn’t have to exist in this world without you. The realization offered her a twisted form of comfort as she faded into nothingness as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, part 11! I knew Infinity War was a lot but I didn’t realize how much until I wrote this. Next up is..... What do you all think is going to happen next? Remember there are two more chapters. ;) As always, hope you enjoyed and let me know your thoughts and comments! I love reading them all! inspired by Sam Smith’s “Nirvana”. Pieces from the film are used here with some definite adjustments


	12. Lay Me Down

_“Can I lay by your side, next to you? And make sure you're alright, I'll take care of you. I don't want to be here if I can't be with you.”_

  
It felt as though everything went dark for just a moment and almost immediately you were back. The first sight that greeted you when you opened your eyes was a man in a cape, much to your disappointment. You would have much rather been greeted by a certain green-eyed woman who held your heart. The man urgently informed you that you all had been gone for five years, erased from existence by Thanos. The idea was so troubling that you almost didn’t believe him, but something within you knew it to be true. You had felt it in your final moments in Wanda’s arms before you faded away. 

Wanda. She was the first thought to enter your mind. Had she existed the last five years on her own? Was she erased from existence with you? Was she okay? The last thought struck fear into your heart. You wouldn’t know what to do if she wasn’t. 

There was very little time for processing though since the man, who said his name was Stephen Strange, told you it was time to fight again. If you all didn’t act quick, Thanos would be sure to succeed in his wicked plan again. This required everyone, and you didn’t hesitate to agree when Strange opened a portal for you to enter through. 

The portal that Strange created for you opened into a bleak field, and as far as the eye could see were waves upon waves of Thanos’ army. Thousands of them. There was one thing that gave you hope though. One thing that made you believe that the battle wasn’t lost yet and that was seeing countless members of the Avengers step out of similar portals. Despite the myriad of people stepping out of various portals there was no sign of Wanda which caused anxiety to bloom in your chest. Unfortunately, you weren’t given much more time to look for her as the members of Thanos’ army appeared to push forward eagerly. 

You knew that your main focus should have been preventing Thanos from erasing half of humanity again, but you couldn’t help the fact that Wanda was the one thing at the forefront of your mind. She always would be. The heartbroken look on her face as you faded away was burned into your memory. You needed to find her, and you needed to find her now. You needed to see for yourself that she was okay. 

You didn’t care if you had to tear Thanos apart with your bare hands to do so. 

When Thanos’ army began to push forward even more, you got into a defensive stance, everyone around you doing the same. A unifying sense of determination was heavily present around each of you. Losing was not an option this time. 

The sound of a familiar voice caught your attention. As you glanced over you took in the sight of Steve who looked worse for wear but okay overall. Breathing, and that was what mattered. A sense of relief washed over you because at least you knew that he was okay. “Avengers,” he called and reached a hand out, your eyebrows quirking in surprise as he summoned mjölnir. “Assemble.” He finished assertively as each of you rushed forward, prepared to overcome any obstacle that stood in your way. 

The anger that you felt at the situation made it easier to harness your powers. Anger that Thanos thought he had the right to take life, anger for the knowledge that he succeeded once already, anger for being taken from Wanda. 

Looking around, you noticed that one of the bigger threats was a metal looking creature that was firing down at everyone. With a deep breath you focused your attention on the being and slowly brought your hands together, forcing the vessel to fold in on itself and rendering it useless. Smirking in satisfaction as you watched it fall to the ground. 

As soon as the army noticed who destroyed the creature more of the beasts began attacking you. Dozens had surrounded you when you saw a small glimpse of red energy flash out of the corner of your eye. It was faint and in the far distance but you’d recognize it anywhere. The red energy could only mean one thing. Wanda. She was still here. Your heart pounded anxiously.

You need to get to her now.

Making quick work of the creatures that surrounded you, you began sprinting in her direction as fast as you could. As you got closer you could hear her voice over the chaos.

“You took everything from me.” Wanda gritted out through clenched teeth as her eyes glowed with a wrath you had never seen in her before. Her hands stayed at her side, glowing brightly. 

Thanos stared back at her unflinchingly, “I don’t even know who you are.”

The calm in Wanda’s voice sent chills down your spine. “You will.” A moment later you watched her begin to attack Thanos and it was clear that he didn’t stand a chance against her. He didn’t stand a chance against this powerful woman who’s heart he had played a role in destroying. 

You knew you couldn’t call out to her because if you did her concentration would break and she would be put at risk of Thanos overtaking her. Instead you focused on defeating his members that were coming to his aide so he would have to face her on his own. 

He was destined to lose at her hands.

It seemed Thanos was aware of that as well as he called for the larger of the flying ships to begin firing down into the field to get Wanda off of him. 

“Wanda!” you shouted as you saw her attempt to shield herself from the attack, only to get thrown by the force of the hit. As quickly as you could you built a barrier around her and began running in her direction. Not caring that you were leaving yourself exposed to the blasts. 

The distance between you two was hastily closed as you instantly dropped to your knees at her side, pulling her in your arms and checking her for any injury. She stared up at you like she was seeing a ghost. “Y/n?” You tenderly stroked her cheek as you nodded. 

When she finally processed the sight of you in her arms, life filled her eyes again as they illuminated with affection. It didn’t matter to her that you both were in the middle of horrifying battle with an evil being. All that mattered was that you were there with her. The emptiness she had felt when she saw you fade vanished and was replaced with an inconceivable amount of love. 

Wanda surged forward and clung desperately to you, a choked sob escaping her lips. “I thought I lost you.” she said shakily into your neck.

You clung to her just as desperately, tears of relief falling down your cheeks at the knowledge that she was safe and, in your arms, once again. “I thought I lost you.” Came your shaky response. 

Just as Wanda was about to respond another blast hit the ground right next to you and sent you both flying. You managed to hang on tightly to Wanda and land under her to lessen the impact. “Are you okay?” she asked worriedly as she pushed your hair lightly out of your face.

“You know, under any other circumstances, I would have loved to be in this position.” You said cheekily. 

Wanda let out a watery laugh at your response. “I’ve missed you.” She said before connecting your lips passionately. You wrapped your arms around her waist as you eagerly pulled her closer. 

Wanda pulled away a moment later. “As much as I’d love to continue, we have a battle to win.” She stood up and offered you a hand which you gladly accepted.

“To be continued?” you teasingly replied with a wiggle of your eyebrow. 

Despite the situation, she couldn’t help but laugh. Falling more in love with you than before if that was even possible. This. You. It was everything she needed for the rest of her life. 

“To be continued.” She confirmed.

The playful look on your face fell when you realized something. “Why did they stop shooting at us?” 

Wanda tilted her head, she hadn’t noticed that until you pointed it out. Both of your gazes turned skyward as a bright beam of light crashed through the largest ship that was in the sky. “I’m guessing it has to do with that.”

“Badass.” You whispered quietly to yourself as you watched.

Wanda smirked in amusement as she took your hand. Your gaze shifted to meet the emerald eyes you cherished. “I love you.” She said adoringly.

“I love you, too.” You replied without hesitation. You’d never hesitate to say those words to her again. “Now let’s go get rid of this giant purple monster, so we can have that happy ending I promised you.” Wanda bit her lip and nodded, melting at your words. That was all she wanted. To live happily with you. 

Together you began running in the direction that the gauntlet appeared to be. Only letting go when you both had to use your hands for your powers. 

“I don’t know how you’re gonna get it through all that.” You heard Peter tell the woman who you recognized to be Carol Danvers from Fury’s stories.

Both you and Wanda landed at her side a moment later, “Don’t worry.” Wanda began confidently.

“She’s got help.” You finished with determination. All the women on the team joined together and charged fearlessly forward into the battle. You and Wanda worked together on destroying the ships and creatures in the sky while some of the other women cleared a path on the ground for Carol to transfer the gauntlet to Scott’s van. 

There was only a short distance between Carol and the van when you noticed Thanos throw his weapon aiming directly towards said van. You tried to run towards it to stop the impact, using your hand to try and summon the metal within the weapon. The problem was that you noticed it a moment too late. The spear like object had already impaled the machine. The force of the explosion threw you back into a large stone, your head taking the majority of the damage.

Wanda looked over worriedly from where she was keeping a group of at least two dozen creatures at bay. You gave her a thumb up to ease her worries. She seemed reluctant but turned back to getting rid of the creatures. 

When you were able to focus on the scene in front of you, you saw Carol get launched into the large rock right beside you from the force of Thanos’ hit. Shortly after Thor and Steve appeared to attempt to stop him from snapping his fingers once again. Both being removed by Thanos despite their superhuman tolerance and strength. 

When you saw Thanos approach Steve who was on the floor you jumped up protectively and flicked your wrist. His feet sunk into the ground, preventing him from getting any closer. You didn’t have superhuman tolerance or strength like Steve, but you’d be damned if you just sat there and watched Thanos attack him and then erase half of humanity again.

“Y/n, stay back.” You heard Steve grunt from his place on the ground. 

Your action was enough to get Thanos’ attention as you began using your powers to manipulate the metal in his hand to stay open. Distracted by trying to keep his hand open, you didn’t notice him getting closer. Steve finally got up and raced over only to be a second too late. Forced to watch in horror as Thanos’ opposite hand that held the power stone hit you in the head at full force. 

Wanda landed just in time to see you go through the large rock you had been leaning against just moments before. She screamed. 

As she gathered you in her arms, she gently tried to coax you awake. Fear sinking into her heart when you didn’t even flinch. With shaking hands, she checked your pulse and was relieved to still feel your heartbeat thrum steadily beneath her fingertips. 

Suddenly, everything around Wanda went quiet. When she lifted her head, she was relieved to see Thanos’ army fading to dust around her. She tenderly pulled you closer to her body. Tears brimming at her eyes. “We won, Y/n.” she said shakily. “We won. We can finally have our life together. Our happy ending. Please, wake up. Please.” She begged quietly.

The only comfort she found was the way your breath softly fanned across her cheek and the way she could feel your heartbeat steadily against her own. Tears fell down her cheeks, but she refused to let you go.

When Steve placed a cautious hand on her shoulder, she jumped. “We have to get her to a hospital.” He said meekly, his eyes troubled as tears fell from his eyes as well.

Grudgingly she let him pick you up and load you on the waiting jet, blind to anything going on around her. When Steve said he’d meet her there later she barely heard him as she took your hand in hers, pressing her lips firmly to the back. Shortly after feeling the jet rise in the air and begin the short trip to S.H.I.E.L.D’s facility where their top medics were waiting to tend to you.

“I’ll take care of you. We’ll have a happy ending.” Wanda gently stroked your cheek, smiling slightly at the warmth that she still found on your skin. A moment later tears began falling as she rested her head against your hand. “I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you.” She whispered despairingly, hoping that you’d squeeze her hand, or open your eyes, anything. You were all she wanted, all she had. She couldn’t lose you. She wouldn’t recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! We have reached the endgame, as in we have reached Endgame in the timeline. Loosely inspired by Sam Smith’s “Lay Me Down”. Pieces from the film are used, but definitely have adjustments to fit the story. Only one part left though. What do you all think is going to happen in the last chapter? Annnyway, as always, hope you each enjoyed reading this part. Thought and comments welcome, seeing them makes my day :)


	13. To Die For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with great joy and a little bit of sadness that I present you all with the final part of “Love Goes”. This part in particular is inspired by Sam Smith’s “To Die For”

_“I long for you, just a touch of your hand. You don't leave my mind. Lonely days I'm feeling like a fool for dreaming… Sunshine living on a perfect day while my world's crashing down.”_

  
Hope. That was all Wanda had left. She knew that she couldn’t let it waver for even a moment. Allowing the hope within her to waver would be the same as accepting defeat. Accepting that you weren’t coming back. That was something she would never allow herself to believe. 

Like you told her, you and her were a happy ending. It’s the only ending she could ever envision for herself. The only life she wanted. The only life she’d accept. You and her. Together. Happily.

It had only been a week since the fateful battle and you had been transferred to a S.W.O.R.D. facility since. What worried Wanda most was that you still hadn’t woken up and hadn’t shown much progression since arriving. 

She could still feel you though. 

Wanda would allow herself glimpses into your mind and could see the vibrancy that still existed within. Your heart was still beating, and your mind was still your own. Even if you weren’t awake, you were still _you_.

  
The thought brought comfort to Wanda despite the circumstances. It kept hope alive in her heart.

It was only a matter of time until you were awake and in her arms again. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. 

The situation could have been worse though and she knew that. Shortly after you were transferred to the facility she learned the full details of how exactly Thanos was defeated. How Tony and Natasha had given their lives in exchange for the outcome. As much as the news saddened her, she couldn’t help but feel a selfish sense of relief that you hadn’t been dealt the same fate. 

Her life – her heart - felt as though it was hanging in the balance. You were all she had. All she wanted. If she lost you she knew there would be no recovery for her. She’d drown. Sink to the bottom with no chance of resurfacing if you weren’t there to pull her back up. 

The warmth of your hand in her own anchored her. It always did, but not as much as being in your arms, or hearing your voice. “I’m drowning.” She whispered against your hand. “I’m drowning, Y/n. I need to hear your voice, see you open your eyes, and have you hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I’m drowning, and you can’t save me until you wake up.” Her lips trembled slightly against your hand as a single tear fell down her cheek.

The days and nights had blurred together for her. Both of which were spent unwaveringly at your side. The only disruptions often came in the form of varying people in the facility checking your vitals or injecting new medications into your IV that they informed her should wake you up soon. 

Besides the worry and fear she constantly felt, there was a sense of bitterness that the only one who had come to see you or her during your time in the facility was Fury. That was only when you were still at S.H.I.E.L.D’s location. It was upsetting to her that Steve had yet to visit you considering the history you two shared and how close you two had always been. Considering how you had been willing to risk your life for him on multiple occasions. 

Today was Tony’s funeral and she was reluctantly leaving your side to pay her respects for a short while. Also, to give Rogers a piece of her mind.

When the funeral concluded she wandered over to the lake to collect her thoughts and emotions. Taking in the beautiful day around her, a stark contrast to how she felt internally. The perfect day felt wrong when it still felt like her world was crashing down within her. 

As she was staring out the lake, preparing herself for what she wanted to tell Steve, Clint walked up to her. “Hey, kid.” 

Wanda kept a neutral face and merely nodded at him. “Hello.”

There was hesitation in the way Clint stopped at her side. “You have every right to not want to talk to me right now.” He began seriously, his head ducked shamefully. “I wanted to go visit Y/n… Check on you. I did. I just-… It’s been hard accepting that Nat’s gone, you know? It’s not an excuse for not being there. It’s just where my head was. I’m sorry, Wanda.” 

As much as Wanda wanted to ignore him, she knew she couldn’t. “I understand.” She replied softly, her gaze still on the lake before her. 

“I wish there was a way that I could let her know that we won. That we did it.” Clint admitted quietly to her.

Wanda shifted her gaze to him. “She knows.” There was a small pause. “They both do.” Despite not being awake, she liked to believe that you knew.

Clint wrapped a comforting arm around her and she leaned into the embrace. 

“Wanda.” A somber voice caught her attention as she turned to find Steve standing there with his hands folded behind his back. “A word?”

Clearly not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, Clint stepped back. “I think that’s my cue to go.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Wanda’s head. “I’ll do better, okay? Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be by to visit Y/n soon.” Wanda nodded slightly at his words as he walked away. 

When Clint was out of the vicinity, Steve stepped into his place. Wanda’s jaw clenched. She was more upset at him than anyone. She knew if roles were reversed you would have been uncompromisingly by his side.

“What do you want?” She asked, her tone cold.

Steve’s face remained neutral despite her tone. “How is she?”

A bitter laugh escaped her lips at his question. “How is she?” she shook her head in disbelief. “You have a lot of nerve asking that when you’ve had a whole week to go see for yourself.”

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. “Look, Wanda, I understand you’re upset with me but I-“

Wanda rounded on him, her eyes livid. “Upset? I am far passed upset, Rogers. I’m furious. Y/n needed you and you abandon her. She would have done anything for you! She idolized you!”

Each of Wanda’s words impacted Steve, she could see that, but she didn’t stop. He took it. “She thought you were her family and you couldn’t even be bothered to go see for yourself if she’s okay! You don’t even care-“

“ _Enough!_ That’s not true!” Steve roared. The accusation that he didn’t care seemingly being the final straw. Wanda recoiled in surprise. “I feel guilty, okay? I feel like the only reason that she’s in there in the first place is because of me. I couldn’t face her. I didn’t deserve to.” His volume didn’t lower as the emotions he was holding in finally boiled over. 

“You know she wouldn’t have blamed you.” Wanda eventually replied, her tone still clipped.

Steve rubbed a hand down his face. “I know, but I do. I blame myself. She was trying to protect me, and she only felt like she had to protect me because I couldn’t stop him the first time. She got hurt because I couldn’t get to her fast enough. She’s my family too.” 

As much as she wanted to be angry with him, she found it much more difficult when she learned of the guilt that seemed to be weighing heavily on him. “You know Y/n would have done that either way.” She confessed quietly. “She would have tried to stop him regardless of who she was defending. That’s who she is.”

A weak nod was his only response. Wanda wasn’t sure if he believed her. “How has she been?” Steve repeated, hoping for a genuine answer this time.

“She still hasn’t woken up.” Wanda began unsteadily. “They keep injecting her with new serums everyday saying that each one will wake her up, but it never does.”

Steve closed his eyes at the information, his expression distressed for just a moment until he schooled his features and put on a brave face for Wanda. “She’s going to wake up. I know she will.” 

Hearing the words she had been telling herself from someone else brought Wanda a small sense of comfort. “I know she will too.” She turned to him. “I’m going to get back to her now, she needs me. Go see her.” 

“I will.” He nodded firmly, his words definitive. “I have to return the stones in an hour and try and see if I can undo something. As soon as I do that I’ll be immovably by her side. I’ll stay with you until she wakes up. You have my word. She has my word.” There was purpose in his voice. 

Wanda quirked her lips up slightly at him and nodded without a word. She knew he meant what he said. She walked off to her car to begin the drive back to S.W.O.R.D’s medical branch of the facility.  
___________________  
Her heart dropped when she entered your room, only to be met with an empty bed. On numb legs, she ran out and stopped the first worker she saw. “Y/n Y/ln. Where is she? She was here just an hour ago.” 

The employee looked around nervously. “She’s been moved. I believe it would be in your best interest to speak to the director.”

Wanda’s brow furrowed in confusion. “The director? Why?”

“His office is located on the second floor, third door on the left.” The employee informed her meekly before scurrying away. 

Practically running, Wanda reached the office in minutes, throwing the door open. “Ms. Maximoff.” The man who she presumed to be the director greeted her, an unnerving smile on his face.

“Where is she?” Wanda demanded, not caring about anything other than being reunited with you. “Is-is she okay?” Anxiety began to build within her and press against her chest making it harder for her to breath. Her nails dug into her palms.

The man gestured for her to sit in an empty chair, she ignored the request. “My name is Tyler Hayward. I am the director of S.W.O.R.D.”

Wanda merely stared blankly back at him, her jaw clenched tightly. “Where. Is. Y/n?” She enunciated sharply, her patience fading. 

The unnerving smile never faltered on Hayward’s face. “That is the unfortunate part, Ms. Maximoff. You see, while you were gone Ms. Y/ln suffered from some brain hemorrhaging. We were able to stop it, but it seems her brain has suffered an extensive amount of damage. We ran some tests and it appears she has lost all cognitive function. She is just a shell now. She only has another day or two at best. I’m sorry.”

Wanda’s world stopped at his words. She immediately shook her head. “That’s not true.” She said shakily as tears began streaming down her cheeks, the weight on her chest getting heavier, forcing her under. She couldn’t breathe. “That’s not true. Let me see her.” 

Hayward gestured forward to the large window in his office. “They’re running some tests on her now, but so far the data has remained conclusive. There is no longer brain function.” Numbly Wanda walked up to the large window and glanced down, feeling the life drain from her at the sight of you. Pale and on what looked like an experimentation table, surrounded by several S.W.O.R.D. scientists. “I’m afraid it’s time to start talking about letting her go.”

Wanda spun around to face him angrily. “Let her go?” she cried, her voice cracking. “She’s all I have.”

Hayward held his hands up slightly. “It’s only a matter of days before she’s unable to breathe on her own and her heart stops being.”

Empty. That’s what she felt at his words. She wanted to scream. Her powers reacted to the emotion she was feeling before her mind did as the glass she was leaning on shattered. Without hesitation she floated down to where you were. Her heart hammering in her chest the closer she got. 

The world around her went dark and the only sight she was able to take in was the way your chest weakly rose and fell with each breath. With shaking hands, she raised them to your temple as feeble wisps of red floated from her fingertips and disappeared into your mind. 

All she saw was darkness. 

“I can’t feel you.” She whispered brokenly, the pain in her chest overcoming her. The sensation composing her entire being as everything within her collapsed. She was alone, and she knew she wouldn’t recover. Then everything went dark around her.  
________________________________

“Darling, have you seen my notebook? I’m running late for my meeting with my editor and I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” You questioned hastily as you rushed into the kitchen and skidded to a halt in the entry way. Looking around the area with a frazzled expression on your face.

Wanda looked over from her place by the stove and waved her hand, the notebook floating from under your arm to directly in front of your face. “You mean this one, dear?” She asked with an amused smile. 

Sheepishly you plucked the notebook out of the air as you made your way over to her. “What would I do without you?” You leaned forward so your lips rested gently against her own.

“Mmm,” Wanda mumbled with a smile as she spoke against your lips. Her arms resting comfortably over your shoulders. “I believe your mind would fail you, sweetheart.”

Your hands fell to her waist as you pulled her closer. “That’s for certain.” You replied easily with a loving smile. “Have I told you how beautiful you look today?”

A small blush spread over her cheeks. “You have not but thank you. You look beautiful as well, darling. I’m beginning to get jealous that your editor gets to spend the day in your presence. Speaking of…” she trailed off and glanced pointedly at the clock.

“My meeting!” Your eyes widened as you pressed one last loving kiss to her lips. “I’ll be going now. I love you, darling. I’ll be home soon!” You shouted as you began running out. 

Wanda shook her head at you, the smile on her face never faltering. “I love you, too, dear!” She called after you, pretending to catch the kiss you blew to her as you rushed out the door. She sighed happily and leaned against the wall of the kitchen. 

The end.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Glad you were able to make it, Rogers.” Fury said seriously as he shook Steve’s hand. “And Ms. Romanoff. Welcome back.” He shook her hand as well. 

Steve nodded easily in response. “Of course. You know that I’d be here in a heartbeat for Y/n. Wanda as well.” Both followed Fury into a large make-shift tent located in the woods. 

“What exactly are we dealing with?” Natasha asked, confusion lacing her words.

For a moment Fury seemed to ponder her question. “We’re not entirely sure.”

“Does Wanda even know that she saved Y/n? That she was never gone?” Steve questioned seriously, his arms crossed as he stared at the screen before him. 

Fury shook his head. “No. It seems Hayward convinced Wanda that Y/n was gone, no brain function. What Wanda didn’t know was he had gone rogue. Every serum they injected in Y/n kept her in her comatose state rather than attempt to wake her up like they were telling Wanda. I’ve looked at the files that my inside contacts gave me, and it seems Y/n should have been up in the first day or two to recover from minor brain swelling.”

“Why are they doing this though?” Natasha questioned as she looked over the chart. Steve’s jaw was clenched as he listened to each detail.

Taking the chart from Natasha, Fury turned the pages until he found what he was looking for and handed it back to Natasha. “Right there. It seems that Y/n carries a rare mutant gene that they could extract and essentially build an army with. They believed that if they removed Wanda from the picture they could continue the experiments and eventually wipe Y/n’s memory to use her as a weapon. Turn her into a super solider… but much worse because of her powers.” There was an edge to his tone. “They are very interested in her ability to manipulate earth and metal. They had considered Wanda briefly as well, but the perfect opportunity presented itself with Y/n. That’s why they insisted on her transfer to their facility.” 

“How do we get them back before Hayward gets to them?” Steve questioned quietly, a dangerous tone to his voice.

Instead of answering Fury gestured to the woman who had been sitting and listening to the conversation. “Wanda isn’t letting anyone with ties to your past in. Fury already tried. She won’t let you or Natasha in.” They both stared at her. “I didn’t introduce myself. Sorry, my name is Darcy Lewis. Astrophysics. Big fan.” The bespectacled woman rambled. 

Natasha smirked, an amused glint in her eye. “Okay, Darcy Lewis, what’s our next step?”

“We’ll do whatever it takes.” Steve finished powerfully as they all watched you and Wanda share a sweet kiss before the credits began to roll on the screen before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s all folks! 13 parts completed! It’s been a journey writing this and it is by far the longest thing I’ve ever written. This story has become my baby and it always brings me so much joy to read your comments and seeing others enjoy it. I had a plan for this chapter since the moment I began writing this story but it was so hard when it came down to writing because of the most recent episode of Wandavision, so I tweaked it a little. Was it a sadder or happier ending? You may never know. Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed.  
> As always, thoughts and comments always welcome. :)  
> p.s. I brought back Steve and Nat but I couldn’t figure out how to make Tony surviving make sense or fit the story, sorry. Still love Tony.


End file.
